Watashi no jinsei
by Osdktd
Summary: Naruto lost his right eye beacuse of the villagers and his hate for them begins to grow, and after a tragic loss of three important people he finally snaps! What will happen to the villagers and what will Naruto's path be? Give it a try, and tell me what ya think! Main paring is Ita/Naru.lemon betweenKaka/Naru, Zabu/Naru,Gaa/Naru.idonotownNaruto Maby MPREG, ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: When will this end?

**A/N: ****Hey guys this is a new fanfic (obviously) it came to mind about a month ago in my dreams…Well tell me what you think! Oh and Naruto is going to be out of character, along with others but I am going to try and follow the overall story line just Naruto is going to be faking his happiness. This story follows the anime but Naruto is a bit different (and stronger.) If you go to deviant art and look up the user, LunerAngel96, you will see some of my drawings, for example (Hinara Uzumaki, Yamanaka twins, Amaya Kurosagi.) and I posted a picture of Naruto to go with this story line.**

**Summary: Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s): the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I saw I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 1: When will this end?**

**(Naruto's View, Age 10)**

I grinned at the villagers as I walked home from eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Iruka-Sensei, they all glared at me as I turned down an alleyway. As I walked down the alleyway I tensed as I waited for the inevitable beating I would receive, I didn't wait long.

I am used to the beatings by now, have been since I could walk, but this time I felt panic in me as I could feel the malice in the voices. A hand reached out and wrapped calloused fingers around my neck and picked me up to be at eyes level with their sneering faces.

"Well if it isn't the little monster!" The man holding me yelled, I noticed another man and a woman behind him, I glared at him as he laughed, "I'm not a monster!" the man stopped laughing and threw me to the ground kicking me in the side.

I coughed up a small amount of blood at the hard kick but continued to glare at the trio as I sat up, holding my ribs until they healed, my wounds always heal fast for some reason.

I had smelled the alcohol on his breath, not a lot but still enough to cloud common sense, and knew this would be another bad beating, they don't happen a lot but when they do it is usually really bad.

"Hey guys, and madam," the man wiggled his eyes at the woman who blushed and smiled, "s-should we take something from him, like he did to us?" he asked the two, I was confused now. I heard the villagers saw I killed there family and that they hated me but if I did that I don't remember.

"Yes! He killed me baby!" Yelled the woman in anger as tears streamed down her face, the other man wrapped his arm around the woman and kissed her temple. (Haha, slut!)

"All right then demon, were gonna take your eyes!" yelled the man as he ran over to me and held me to the ground by my neck, the other two came over and grabbed my arms and legs, I couldn't move even if I tried to.

"N-No! I didn't kill anybody!" I yelled out as the man pulled a kunai out of his pocket and held it over my right eye, "Yes you did, you piece of shit! You killed my family!" The man yelled as he slung his hand back and stabbed into my eye with the wide kunai, then dragging it down to reach my top scar and up past my eyebrow, I screamed in pain as blood shot up the man's arm and he laughed as he pulled his arm back and stabbed my shoulders a couple times then stood up and threw the kunai by my face.

"Have fun healing that, demon!" the man yelled as his friends stood up and they all left together. I clutched my hand over my right eye as blood continued to spray the ground and pour down my hands and arms, as I curled into myself screaming in pain.

I heard footsteps a moment later but ignored them as I continued to scream, slowly losing my consciousness, not a second later all went black.

My vision then went blank, the blood loss finally reaching me, I noticed my shoulders were healed but my eyes still bled and hurt…it wasn't healing. I opened my eyes and looked around me; I was in a tunnel, lying in water, in the darkness.

I stood up and followed the pull to a cage in a room, I couldn't see past the gate but I heard growling, and then saw two giant red eyes snap open. I gasped as I fell on my but, unsure of what this was.

"W-What?" I stuttered out the fox let out a chuckle as his eyes showed he was less angry, I continued to stare as I saw his form show, he was a large fox! With nine tails!

"I am Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed fox demon that attacked your village." I stared at him shocked he could talk…and he was 'the' Kyuubi we had learned about in school.

"N-No, the 4th Hokage killed you 10 years ago!" I yelled as I stood up and glared at him, wincing when my right eye sent a burning sensation through my head.

"Okay gaki, I have to explain some things as I heal your eye…damn villagers. As I said I am Kyuubi no Yoko, and you are Naruto Uzumaki the container of me. As much as I hate to say this, 10 years ago the 4th Hokage got a cheap shot, and sealed me inside you. I tried to kill you but your parents got in the way of the attack and lived long enough to seal me inside you. Now I'm sure you have noticed you have a fast un-normal healing rate, yes?" I nodded dumbly, unsure of what to think, Kyuubi sighed.

"That is because of me, if you die, I die…so I have to keep you alive. Now…concerning your eye…" Kyuubi looked at my eye a slight growl in his deep loud voice.

"I can heal wounds…but I can't heal anything when it concerns something as sensitive as eyes." My eyes widened I may be 10, but I knew what that meant. "W-What!? You mean I won't be able to see with two eyes?!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face, Kyuubi sighed.

"I didn't exactly say that. I cannot heal your human eye, but since I am trapped inside you and you are a trouble maker, I can't take any more risks of dying so I can give you one of my eyes…since your regular human eye is…well in lack of other words, useless as shit." I flinched, and raised my hand to my eye.

"O-Okay…but isn't it bad that I talked to you?" Kyuubi threw his head back and let out a loud booming laugh, "You caught on quick gaki, yes to the village it is bad you talked to me…and they don't want you to know anything about me so the 3rd made a law against anyone telling you. Only the adults know of my existence inside of you, but the kids of the village do not. That is a bit bad in your favor huh? Well since the Hokage and that Iruka are so found of you ask them what to do." Kyuubi smirked at me and suddenly my vision blanked…again.

I snapped my eyes open and stared up at my bedroom ceiling…with one eye the other had bandages over it, I turned my head to the side and saw Hiruzen sitting beside my bed, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"Jiji…what are you doing here?" I asked with my voice raspy, Hiruzen's head shot up and his wide teary dark eyes shocked and full of sadness, I reached a shaky hand out and wiped away his tears.

"Naruto! Y-you're awake!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and lowered it to my side, I continued to look at him and it seems he spotted something in my eye he hadn't ever seen before.

"To answer your question Naruto, I am here because I am concerned. When I saw you lying on the ground in the ally covered in blood and still bleeding I brought you to your house, that was two weeks ago…I informed Iruka so he would know you wouldn't be in school, he stops by every day much like myself." Hiruzen smiled at me and tears filled my eyes, they streamed freely from my left eye but there was a stabbing pain in my right eye and the 'tears' came out thicker.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, I smiled sadly as he pulled the bandages off then gasped as he saw my right eye, he fell back and landed in his chair wide eyed.

"My eye is red, right?" Hiruzen nodded and I lowered my head, I had caused so much pain to this village and to Hiruzen…so why did he and Iruka stay by my side?

"I-I…when I passed out in the ally…I woke up in a dungeon, and saw a giant nine tailed fox…Kyuubi no Yoko. He explained things to me, about why I heal so fast, that I am the container and the 4th sealed the fox inside me…that my parents died to protect me from being killed by him… and that you made a law prohibiting the villagers from speaking about the fox. I also know only the adults and elders of the village know of Kyuubi…not the kids and that they only picked up on their parents dislike of me. W-why didn't you tell me Jiji?" Hiruzen lowered his head, guilt flashing threw his sad eyes.

"Naruto…did he tell you what your relations to the 4th were?" I shook my head in a negative, "The 4th Naruto…Minato Namikaze is your father…your mother was Kushina Uzumaki and they did die trying to stop the Kyuubi from killing you. Minato…he sealed the Kyuubi in you, because he wasn't able to kill the fox…and you where the only person he could seal the fox into not wanting to cause another family this pain. Naruto, he wanted this village to treat you like a hero… but… the villagers hold so much hate to the Kyuubi…and who else could they take out their anger on? Naruto…I-I'm so sorry!" Hiruzen sobbed, I reached over to Hiruzen and wrapped my arms around him noticing there were still tears and blood streaming down my face.

"It's ok Jiji…I understand, and I hold no grudge against you." I whispered, still absorbing who my parents were…they didn't abandon me. Hiruzen after awhile calmed down and looked at my face, eyes trained on my right eye.

"That reminds me, Jiji…how I am going to cover this and keep the village from knowing…" I trailed off as the door opened and a stumbling teary eyed Iruka-sensei walked in and ran to me, pulling me into a hug shocking Hiruzen and myself.

"Naruto, I-I'm so glad you're awake!" Iruka wailed as he tightened his grip around my waist I smiled sadly and ran my fingers threw his hair…he looked up at me and noticed my eye and sat strait up, arms still around my waist.

I gave Iruka the same explanation I gave Hiruzen and he seemed to accept it though still wide eyed and holding me tightly, "W-why…why do ya'll…stay beside me? I caused ya'll both so much pain…Jiji I took away your student and your villagers…Iruka-Sensei, y-you lost your family because of me." I felt my tears trickle again as well as the blood as I lowered my head in shame.

Iruka-Sensei stood up and I felt my chest constrict…then I felt a hand slap me across the face, I raised my wide eyes to a crying Iruka and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto… you didn't do any of those things, Kyuubi did! Yes you hold the Kyuubi inside you, but that does not make you that damn fox, I stopped thinking that way after I knew you for a while…Naruto I stay beside you because I know what it is like to be alone… I…Naruto I love you like a little brother, and that's why I will never give up on you!" I let a sob escape my moth as I laid my head on Iruka's shoulder, getting blood and tears on his shirt.

"the reason I stay with you Naruto, is because I have loved you since Minato told me about you, I loved you as you grew in Kushina, and I have continued to love you threw the years…Iruka is right, you may house the fox inside you but you are not the Kyuubi!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he got up and sat beside us and wrapped his arms around me.

I stopped crying after a while and Iruka and Hiruzen let go of me, "T-Thank you both…I love ya'll to." I sniffled, we sat in silence for a while as the two held my hands, I felt complete…I had a family.

"Naruto… concerning your eye, I have an excuse… for the next two months you can wear a bandage over your eye, it will give us time to think of something else till then. And it seems the scar on top and bottom of your eye hasn't healed…so they will see that out of the bandage." Hiruzen stated, I smiled at him and nodded, "what do I say if they ask about what happened?" Iruka nodded then spoke.

"I will tell them it is none of their concern." Iruka stated, I laughed along with Hiruzen at that. We sat in the room for a while till I started to sway a little, my right eye throbbing.

"Ah, I forgot!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he reached down beside the chair and pulled a first aid kit to his lap, turning me towards him. Iruka leaned me against him as Hiruzen pulled an eye bandage out of the kit and placed it over my eye, the moved so Iruka could lay me down.

"Sleep Naruto, we will give you one week off and then you can go back to school, we will check on you every day and bring you food. Speaking of which I will go get you some!" I smiled at the two as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a world of dreams, my love for Iruka and Hiruzen strong but my hate for the villagers…growing.

**A/N: hey guys that was the first chapter, what did ya think? It will get better, hopefully…this is my first Naruto fiction! Well review and continue to read, and know I will start that other Naruto fic I promised from the one piece story I had, after this story! **

**~Osdktd**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys this is the second chapter and yes I skipped 2 years, I don't have a lot of patience to write that! Well read and review! Sorry I had to add a Kakashi/Naruto lemon to! (coming soon to fan fiction) Haha that reminded me of, "coming soon to DVR" man that is so old now!**

**Summary: Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s): the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I saw I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 2: **

**(Naruto's View, 2 years later)**

Slowly I opened my eyes, the difference in vision making it slightly blurry (since his right eye is stronger in vision), but got used to it quickly. Yawning widely I stood up and walked to the bathroom and took a cold shower, having to deal with the cold shower because of the apartment manager.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my clothes off the toilet seat, it was my regular loud orange jumpsuit, I hated it but it was tolerable. After dressing I looked into the mirror, my left eye held my fake happiness, but no matter how hard I tried to make my right eye look happy it held the same hateful look, the scar over my right eye made it look all the more dangerous.

My blonde hair was now shaggy losing some of its spikiness as I got older and let it grow to my shoulders, it was still blonde though. Chuckling I grabbed my headband I got yesterday for passing, glad I didn't have to wear an eye patch over my eye, and tied it so on end of the headband covered my eye (just like Kakashi) and placed a smile on my face and headed out the door, today we would get told who is on our teams.

Walking through the class room doors I grinned widely at Iruka-Nii, who smiled back at me, "Naruto-Chan, glad you could make it, I am about to call out your team mates!" Iruka-Nii exclaimed I grinned with a nod and sat down by the annoying pink head, Sakura.

I looked around the room as Iruka-Nii called out the team names, "Next 7th group, Uzumaki Naruto." I looked up at Iruka who smiled then continue, "Haruno Sakura," Sakura cried out in horror I growled in my head but smiled at the distressed pink blob, "and Uchiha Sasuke." I sighed in exasperation, as Sakura cheered, not only was I stuck on a team with the pink haired fan girl but also stuck on the team with the object of her fan-girl-ism.

I noticed the Hyuuga girl looking at me sadly, then heard as Iruka called out the other groups: 8th group: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. 10th group: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

With that Iruka-Nii dismissed us, all the classes left but I stayed back, "Iru-Nii, wanna go get Ichiraku Ramen?" I asked as I walked up and stood by Iruka, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Naru-Chan, I have to go to a meeting…try and eat with your group." I smiled at the nick name and nodded, "Sure." I gave Iruka a hug and walked out of the room knowing full well neither of the two would have lunch with me, I just walked around outside.

Finally we all went back to class and waited for our instructor, everyone's but my teams instructor was here so I sat in the room with my group, Sasuke was sitting at the desk at the front Sakura was leaning on another, and I sat on Iruka's desk.

Finally our instructor walked into the room, the eraser I had on the door fell onto his head, he paused in the doorway and I pointed and laughed, being my 'normal' (to everybody else) boisterous self as Sakura tried to apologize.

"Hmm…How shall I put this? Based on my first impression I'd have to say… I hate you!" we all looked at him and I sighed. We all went outside and sat on a roof we had to introduce ourselves.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi stated, "Like what?" I asked, I knew full well what but better to keep it stupid, eh? "… You know. The usual your favorite things…what you hate most…dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi explained.

"Help us out here coach. You go first. Show us how it's done." I grinned at him as he sighed his gaze lingered on me for a second, it would seem my new sensei knows all too well about my mask, I glared at him momentarily hardening my eye to look icy. He grinned.

"Oh…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…" it seems he was finished and he eyed us all his gaze still lingering on me.

He pointed to me to start, "Me right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-Sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku Ramen noodle bar! What I hate is the 3 minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day…" I hesitated and Kakashi raised his brow. What could I say my dream is… do I tell the truth and say I don't have one? Or do I lie and make one up. "I don't have one…my hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Told the somewhat truth all in all, I do like ramen…sometime…I don't have a dream…but I lied about the jokes, I just test people.

Kakashi continued to stare at me with a knowing look, I turned my head to the side opting to not glare at him since the other two were looking at me, and the other two then spoke about themselves.

Kakashi then let us go after stating our mission would be a survival exorcise, I knew what it would be seeing as Kakashi was under my father's training and he taught him the same thing.

As I walked down the streets I glared at the older villagers who flinched at my icy look, they had all stopped attacking me since I almost killed one of the few who attacked me…I stopped when Hiruzen had shown up and they ran.

As I continued to walk I felt Kakashi following me, I made a turn to head to the forest and he followed, as soon as I reached the trees I came to a stop. "Ok Kakashi-Sensei, you can come out now." He appeared not a moment later beside me.

"Good job spotting me Naruto-Chan, you have well sensory since I hid my aura." Kakashi stated as he looked at me, eye smiling, I dropped my mask and just glared at him, he didn't even flinch.

"What is it you wan't to ask Kakashi-Sensei?" he dropped his eye smile and looked at me a frown in his eye poster, "Well Naruto, it would seem you know a lot more than you let on…why hide it?" Kakashi asked I blinked at him.

"The same reason you won't let on to yours…it is best to keep you knowledge to yourself, keep a guise." Kakashi nodded in acceptance, "What else would you like to ask, Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi didn't care to smile and stepped forward, I stepped back my body tensing.

"Can I see your right eye?" Kakashi asked, I scoffed and set a burning glare on him, "Why would I show you, so you can go prattle to the villagers about it?" I was being cruel but Kakashi does know about the Kyuubi and he is loyal to the village, from what I can see.

"Look Naruto, you are Minato-Sensei's son…you hold a place in my heart as it is, and yes I know about the Kyuubi and you have spoken with it." Kakashi stated I eyed him wearily…how did he know?

"Fine." I stated as I reached up and removed my headband, when the band fell from my head I blinked open my eye and stared at Kakashi who looked at it in interest.

"You have the Kyuubi's eye?" Kakashi asked as he continued to survey my face without the headband on, he would…I do look like my father. "I do. The attack the villagers made on me destroyed my eye and Kyuubi couldn't heal it so he gave me his." Kakashi nodded in acceptance and I tied my headband back on.

"Why not show your eye?" Kakashi asked as soon as the headband was back in place, I sent him an annoyed glare, "I was not supposed to know of the damned fox in the first place, and do you think I want the villagers to know of something else they can accuse me with? They will think I fused with the fox." I stated, Kakashi seemed to think then nodded.

"If that is all Kakashi-Sensei, I must head to my apartment. Goodbye and see you tomorrow at the field." I turned and quickly left not giving Kakashi time to answer and left for my apartment.

I walked into my apartment with a smile plastered on my face, Hiruzen was there, "Hey Jiji!" I called I heard a chuckle and set my shoes at the door and walked into the kitchen to see Hiruzen sitting with a cup of tea; I took my head band off and sat opposite of him.

"Hello Naruto how was your meeting with Kakashi?" I sighed exasperated and let my head fall back as my eyes closed, "He was able to pick up on my…well true me and he followed me after the meeting and asked to see my eye. Yes, I showed him." I stated to Hiruzen as I sat up strait and smiled a true smile at him; only Hiruzen and Iru-Nii see my true smiles and know about my fake mask.

"Ah, well I am glad it went well, how about your teammates?" Hiruzen asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes as the crinkled in a laugh, I chuckled "Well Jiji…pinkett and emo…really?" Hiruzen started laughing as did I, "Come now Naru-Chan, the pinky and the emo aren't all bad…" I couldn't help the tears falling from my eyes with how hard I was laughing now.

"Ah, Iruka should be here with dinner soon…" Hiruzen stated as he snickered, just then I sensed Iru-Nii at the door and he came in with a wide grin on his face holding Ramen from Ichiraku, the to go order.

"Naru-Chan, how did the meeting with Kakashi-San go?" I chuckled and related to Iru-Nii what I told to Hiruzen and we all sat together eating and laughing speaking about our days.

"Well Naru-Chan, what do you want me to bring you for breakfast tomorrow?" Iru-Nii asked as he stood up and cleaned up our messes, "I can't eat breakfast tomorrow, Kakashi-Sensei told us not to eat breakfast or we would throw up…of course he wouldn't want you to be full when he starves you tomorrow, eh?" we all chuckled at that and Iru-Nii pouted and hugged me.

"But Naru-Chan you'll be hungry!" I let my head fall back as a loud laugh left me and Hiruzen and Iru-Nii joined me, "Oh I will be fine, wouldn't want to go against me Sensei, ne?" After that we all walked into the living room with Iruka eyeing the cracked walls.

"Now Naruto, are you sure you don't want to come live with me?" Iruka asked, Hiruzen lowered his head in sadness and I gave them hugs, "Don't worry, Iru-Nii, Jiji, I know how to take care of myself, and besides I don't want the villagers to hurt you to get at me…either of you." Iruka sighed but the two left after us all hugging.

I walked into my room and lie on my bed, letting my mind drift and eventually fell asleep, briefly noting Kakashi-Sensei's aura but not caring enough to stay awake.

**(Next day)**

I sat with Sakura and Sasuke waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to show up…I could sense he was at the memorial stone and a small pang of guilt flooded my chest, I noticed Sasuke staring at me oddly so I closed my eyes and grinned, he scoffed and turned away.

"Good morning, class!" Kakashi called Sakura and I jumped up, and sent glares at Kakashi, though mine held a different meaning in them, Kakashi stared at me.

Kakashi-Sensei quickly stated the terms of the 'game' I pulled out a kunai and charged at Kakashi, to test him and continue looking like a dobe, he appeared behind me, my eyes following him as he eye smiled at me, and he grabbed the top of my head rubbing his thumb over my hair, and held my hand behind my neck the kunai pointing to my neck.

"Not so fast. I didn't say 'go'." Kakashi stated as he continued to hold me at 'bay' and his thumb smoothing down my shoulder length blonde hair, almost lovingly.

"But at least you struck to kill… So it seems you've begun to respect me." Kakashi laughed as he finally let me go, I felt my eye twitch as I sent him a small glare.

"Heh-heh-heh… Maybe…just maybe…I'm starting to like you three. And now…ready…steady…GO!" Kakashi stated and we all jumped apart, hiding in the brush.

I stood out of the brush making myself act like my dobe self annoyance in my eyes, Kakashi chuckled picking up on my annoyance at the situation, "It's time for the match to begin! Let's make a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!" I called out Kakashi sighed picking up that I wanna be held in the other two's eyes as the annoying dobe that I 'am'.

Kakashi went to reach into his weapon pouch and I jumped back a glare on my face, but he only pulled out his porno book, "…? Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me." His eyes sparkled with mirth as he glanced at me.

He doesn't think I can take him on…wait he knows I am acting like a dobe so maybe he is just keeping the façade up, I guess I will to. "…But…you…I mean, I…I mean…why are you…that's a book!" I exclaimed laughing on the inside at how I pulled that off, Kakashi looked amused as well.

"Of course it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this story ends. It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against. Carry on…" Kakashi stated I felt my annoyance level rise, he will get away with it now…but later he will pay…his eyes flashed playfully when he noted me annoyed run toward him.

I went to kick him but he dodged it, I went to punch him and he dodged again his eyes laughing I sent him an unnoticeable, to Sasuke and Sakura, glare, "Why not put in your all, Naruto-Chan?" Kakashi whispered playfully, unnoticed by the other to, "You know why." I whispered back.

"Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu…Dunce," Kakashi stated loud enough for the other two I sighed in annoyance, "Naruto~~! Get out of there! You'll be killed!" Sakura yelled out I briefly noticed the hand signal Kakashi held as he stated it was too late and felt my eye twitch when I recognized it.

"Konohagakure village's most secret and most sacred technique! One thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled his eyes sparkling and I felt his fingers I sent him a death glare as my body shot toward the lake.

I shot two blades at him and he caught him with his fingers laughing over his book, I held up my hand sign for Kage bunshine that Kyuubi taught me a couple years ago and climbed out of the water.

We finished that quickly and I noticed he placed a trap with the bell on the ground…I sighed and went for the bait and the rope quickly flipped me, Kakashi picked up the bell as he eyed me hanging upside down my jacket and shirt riding up showing my stomach, which he eyed, "I love you tied up Naruto-Chan." He whispered.

We finished up with me tied to the post my stomach 'accidentally' growling, Kakashi held his look on me, "Oh my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way you three I have an announcement…about the exorcise. None of you…need worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy." He paused for dramatic effect…I knew what was about to happen though.

"…Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless…None of you will ever be shinobi!" Kakashi stated I sighed in annoyance, it has to be done. "What do you mean-Give up?!" I yelled out in 'anger'.

"Give me a break! Okay so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells…but why the hell should we quit over that?" I yelled out, Kakashi sighed, I did on the inside…keeping this façade up is so tiring.

"Because not one of you…has what it takes!" Kakashi stated, Sasuke went to attack him but Kakashi sat on him saying something about spoiled brats. "Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior? Well are you?" Kakashi asked glaring at Sakura and Sakura, seeming to pay no mind to me.

"Did you even stop to wonder for one minute… why you were divided into teams?" I rolled my eyes as Sakura and Sasuke looked confused. "Obviously not. So you missed the entire point of the exercise. That point determines whether or not you would succeed…Team-Work." Kakashi stated, I sighed keeping quiet to see what the other two would do.

"If the three of you had come at me…together…you might have been able to take the bells. Of course this task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you…would set aside your individual interest…and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all. Instead of which…You Sakura, ignored Naruto who was right in front of you…while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Naruto tried to do single handedly what should have been the work of all three! And Sasuke had already decided that the other two just got in his way…and he was better off playing solo. You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but… what is even more important now is teamwork!" Kakashi explained then went on to explain more and about the memorial then left us to eat.

Forming a plan in my head I started to try and make my stomach growl, "Hey, this'll be a breeze. I can go without lunch…no problem." Finally my stomach growled and Sasuke held his food out to me.

"Bu-But Sasuke, Master Kakashi told us~~!" Sakura started. "I'm not worried he's probably miles away by now. And we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability." Sasuke stated I looked shocked on the outside but grinned on the inside…he fell for it and I sensed Kakashi-Sensei in the trees.

Sakura held her food out to me to and I grinned and thanked Sakura, just then Kakashi popped up, "You…" he yelled in an angry voice, "…pass!" Kakashi laughed shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi briefly went on to explain some things then they all turned to leave, keeping my façade up I called after them yelling about still being tied up, Kakashi's eyes just gleamed.

**A/N: ****Hey guys that was the second chapter…and since my internet is messing up I am going based off the manga for a while…Well tell me what ya think!**

**~Osdktd**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **hey guys this is the third chapter, read and review…the lemons are on the way:3**

**Summary: Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s): the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I saw I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Naruto's view)**

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi asked threw the head set the whole team carried, "Five meters and closing! So…how much longer are we gonna wait!?" I yelled into the headset. Sasuke and Sakura stated their positions and Kakashi said 'go' we all jumped forward and I grabbed the cat.

Well all went to the room with the cat as the woman smothered the poor animal; Hiruzen smiled at us then looked down at a paper in his hand.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be… hmm…to babysit for the council of elders…to run errands to the neighboring village…to help dig sweet potatoes…" I felt my anger rising, Hiruzen knows I am ready for a higher ranked mission!

"No way! No thank you~~! Give us something different to do. Something amazing!" I exclaimed I noticed Sasuke's agreeing look, Sakura's angered look, and Kakashi's amused look.

"Don't be a fool~~! You're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience so you can work your way to the bigger things." Iruka yelled with worry evident in his eyes, Hiruzen just sighed.

"We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action?!" I yelled out truly meaning it, but loudly exclaiming it.

"Naruto, that's enough. Knock it off!" Kakashi yelled hitting my head, I noticed Iruka glare at him as Hiruzen saying I needed to learn about these duties. "Hmm… I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday…so I think I'll have miso ramen today." I mumbled to myself knowing it would piss Hiruzen off.

"Are you listening?" Hiruzen yelled in anger causing me to lightly laugh, Iruka sighed. "I…I'm sorry." Iruka tried to apologize, "I don't want to hear it! All the old fart ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble-making screw-up…The old man thinks I am!"I yelled, Iru-Nii looked shocked then smiled and Hiruzen smirked.

"Very well." Hiruzen stated, "Since you put it that way… I will permit you to attempt a 'C' grade task-usually reserved for shinobi of the journeyman level…the protection of a certain individual…" Hiruzen stated I smiled then closed my eye and grinned widely to complete my show with me teammates.

"Who is it? Some great lord? The Daimyo!? A princess!? I asked excitedly, I could smell it was a 'drunken' man, having Kyuubi's sensory was helpful, but kept up my façade.

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions strait away. Please invite him in…" Hiruzen stated just then a man with a beer bottle walked in. "What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats. Especially the midget He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja. Are you?" the old man stated I glared at him momentarily dropping my façade, then placing it back on quickly when Iru-Nii gave me his look.

"I'll kill him!" I yelled out in anger, Kakashi grabbed the back of my jacket his fingers brushing my neck, "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect." Kakashi stated, I noticed Iru-Nii glaring at Kakashi again and quickly stepped away from the man to avoid 'mother hen.'

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown…until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me…even if it costs you your lives!" I could smell he wasn't telling us something.

After a while we all walked to the bridge, after Iru-Nii gave me a look and glared at Kakashi, "All right! Road trip!" I yelled. We all continued to walk after a little argument between Tazuna and myself.

As we walked I spotted a rain puddle and cast a glance to Kakashi who nodded briefly, just as we passed the puddle two men rose from it and jumped into attack.

I noticed Kakashi put up a dopple ganger and jump to the trees as the ninja wrapped the chain around him, "One little piggy." One stated as they tore 'Kakashi' to shreds shocking everyone. Sakura screamed in horror and the rest of us tensed, I noticed the two get behind me and faked being scared, I know they wouldn't be able to hurt me.

"Two little piggies…" one of the ninja stated, before they could react Sasuke jumped to my 'rescue' and 'saved me', then went to save Sakura when the Ninja went to attack Tazuna, I scowled at the old man now knowing what was going on.

Then Kakashi came back into view and looked at me, "I'm sorry Naruto. I should have moved to help you sooner…before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up." Kakashi stated teasingly as he sent me a knowing glance, I sighed.

"Hey… Are you okay…you big chicken?" Sasuke asked and I glared at him, "Naruto! There's no time now for fighting. Their claws are poisoned. We have to clean that wound as soon as possible. If we cut it open more deeply the blood flow will wash the poison away. For now, keep as still as possible, so the poison doesn't spread." Kakashi stated with a hint of worry in his eyes, I raised a brow at him.

Kakashi then went on to question Tazuna and Sakura started to shake in fear, "We're not good enough yet to handle something like this…can we quit? We'll need an anesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can re-open it and drain the poison. Can't we return to the village and have a doctor look at it?" Sakura asked, though she clearly wasn't worried about my safety, but her own.

"Hmm…This is complicated! Do we go back now so we can make certain Naruto receives medical attention…?" I growled in annoyance and so as to shut everybody up grabbed a kunai and slammed it into the back of my hand shocking everyone.

"Naruto, what are you~~?! No! Stop that!" Sakura screamed, I tried to think of an explanation and settled on a 'promise' of sorts, "With this kunai knife, I promise you, I… will protect the old man…reporting fit for duty, Sensei!" I exclaimed, it was quiet for a moment.

"Naruto, we needed a free flow of blood to clean the poison from your wound…but you've exceeded the need, you could bleed to death. I'm serious." Kakashi eye smiled at me, I sent him an agitated scowl, I sighed in annoyance as I tried to keep my façade up.

"Nooo! Nuh-uh! No way! Isn't gonna happen! I'm not gonna die like this! I don't wanna die! Save me!" I yelled out even though I hated it, even if it was for a façade, Kakashi grinned at me, since his back was turned to the others.

"Show me your hand. What are you, Naruto? Some kind of masochist? Do you get off on pain?" Kakashi asked grabbing my hand his index finger rubbing the inside of my wrist, I hid a blush and glared at him.

"It's all right isn't it…? I mean…you know…" I asked with a smirk in my eyes, he chuckled, "It looks like you'll be fine." Then we all continued.

A while later we are all on a boat, "We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute. On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni, the land of the waves." Tazuna stated as a bridge came into view.

After boarding land the man on the boat spoke, "This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself." the man who drove us to the island spoke, "Thanks… for taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it." Tazuna stated that he smiled at the man, the man returned nodded his head and gratification then with a 'vrrrr' he drove the boat away.

Turning around we continued walking down the dock into the trees, "okay! Now, if I can just make it home in one piece…" Tazuna stated that the scholars face, Takashi grinned and closed his eyes with a smile, "yeah, yeah." After Kakashi stated that he looked deep in thought, probably thinking what I was thinking that we would more than likely be attacked again.

Sensing movement in the bushes I had my senses only since interacting, hoping to keep up my façade and make it seem like I wanted to outdo Sasuke I threw a kunai and with a shout said, 'over there!' It was quiet for a moment then I straighten my posture.

"I…uh Guess it was only a mouse." Trying to act cool I put my hand on my forehead protector and pushed it up grinning, Sakura looked infuriated, "what mouse? Are you out of your mind? There was nothing there, you moron!" I completely ignored Sakura as I noticed Kakashi and Tazuna shaking and slightly.

"Please… Please don't play around with your kunai. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous." Kakashi stated his entire body looked like it was shaking Tazuna continued to shake in anger and I felt like smirking, but hid it for my façade.

"Hey! Midget! Don't go scaring us permission stop messing with our heads!" I ignored Tazuna as I heard the shuffling in the brush again, Kakashi looked just as worried, he should've known it was a rabbit… But I guess he doesn't have the foxes sensory.

Throwing my kunai I yelled, 'This time! Over there!' I noticed Sakura heading towards me with her fist raised at it and went to be hit but I had to keep up my façade, so I let her hit me.

"I told you to quit it!" Sakura yelled my head faintly throbbed; I only let out an aggravated yelp of pain. "I swear~~! There was someone in there! After us!" I tried to explain my reasoning Sakura continued to look infuriated. "You are _**such**_a liar." Takashi walked forward and open the brush only did see a swooning rabbit laying against a tree shocked, "oh~~!" Sakura exclaimed disbelief.

"Naruto! Look at what you did!" Sakura exclaimed in anger I kneeled on the ground and hugged the rabbit, "it was an accident. Snap out of it, Bunny! Please!" I briefly noticed Tazuna looked slightly relieved, "just a rabbit?!" I could literally smell the disbelief off of him, and then on the wind I smelt an unknown scent.

I now understood that the rabbit was just a decoy, I then noticed that the rabbit was a snow hare, the fur of the snow hare changes color with the seasons. In the winter, when there is very little sunlight the pelt is white, and in the spring the fur is brown.

With my senses I could hear the enemy jump in the air concussion looks startled and with a loud, "everyone take cover!" There was a loud swoosh of air, the source of the swoosh of air was the large sword, it had been aimed at Kakashi who easily ducked and successfully dodged it.

Hearing a loud thump I noticed the man landing on his own sword, Kakashi and myself glared at the man who in return glared back with the same amount of disdain.

I immediately noticed in that moment, that this man is Momochi Zabuza, the man who killed then ran. I felt my anxiousness rising this man was gonna be a good fight.

"Well, well…If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mist!" Kakashi stated in a mocking but tense voice. I grinned as I crouched down my anxiousness was rising I wanted to fight… a good fight, and this man…this sexy muscled man would surely put up a great one.

I crouched down and prepared to jump forward, just as I jumped Kakashi stuck his hand out forcing me to pause in my jump. "Don't interfere. Give me room; this one is on a different plane from our previous opponents." Kakashi stated irritation in his eyes. Zabuza had his eyes on the amusement and confusion clearly written in them as he eyed me, he could sense my power I'm guessing.

I felt my irritation rising but stepped back and watched as Kakashi raised his hand to his headband and lifted up, "… Like this… This may be a little rough." Kakashi's headband was fully off but he held his hand over the place he would lifted completely off of.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume? If it wouldn't be too much trouble…" Zabuza paused his eyes streamed to the old man, his voice sent pleasurable shivers down my spine, "could you surrender the old man?" Zabuza continued as his eyes straight back to me, I smirked at him my lust for battle and other things clearly written in my eyes.

"Assume the Manji battle formation! Protect Mr. Tazuna… All of you stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork the situation demands. Kakashi stated, Zabuza turned his gaze to Kakashi, causing disappointment to flood threw me.

"And now… Zabuza…" Kakashi stated than fully raised his headband revealing his red eye, "shall we?!" Kakashi yelled. Zabuza fully turned to us his eyes showing his mirth for some reason I felt like I wanted to slap Kakashi… For different reasons this time.

"Ahh… To face the legendary mirror wheel eye so early in our acquaintance… This** is** an honor…" Zabuza stated causing another bout of shivers ran through my body.

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan eye… Have mastered a form of ocular Ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell… And to reflect the power of the magic's they penetrate back on those who cast them! And there's more." Sasuke stated, I felt my irritation rising I wish Kakashi and Zabuza would start their fight so I could step in and fight Zabuza myself.

"Like what?" I asked being my usual 'dobe' self, I glanced at Zabuza to see he had raised an eye brow at me, amusement and understanding in his eyes. "Heh-heh… Exactly. There is indeed more. Most formidable of all is the Acuity with which the Sharingan… Can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. When I was an assassin for the Kirigakure… I possessed the usual bingo book-a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive write-up on you… Including a mention of your impressive record… The man who has penetrated and copied over thousand different techniques… Kakashi the mirror ninja." Zabuza stated eyes hard as he stared at Kakashi who glared at him, I could practically feel my body shaking with multiple feelings, the main being: bloodlust, excitement, and just sexual lust.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been… The time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man." Zabuza stated shocking everybody… But myself and Kakashi. My team and I jumped in front of Tazuna in our battle formation kunai nice all pointing down ready for action.

"But… Kakashi… It looks like… I'm going to have to kill you first." The man stated and jumped off the sword onto the lake is battle stands ready, "is he… Walking on water?!" Sakura yelled in shock, I felt like rolling my eyes could she tell he was using chakra to stand on the water… Pretty fair amount of said Chakra.

"The finest of the ninja arts… The Kirigakure Jutsu." Zabuza stated and jumped into the trees a leaf in the place of his former spot.

" There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart… So many choices what vital vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh." Zabuza stated, as he released his bloodlust, Sasuke and Sakura tensed up, since they were staring at me I grinned my eyes flashing trying to keep my own bloodlust down.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will… Never let my comrades die!" Kakashi stated, just then Zabuza ran towards us, only I spotted him and he narrowed his eyes in amusement at me, I stepped to the side for 10 to get better access behind us, I briefly felt his hand to graze down my back.

"Game over." Zabuza whispered suddenly Kakashi ran forward and not the so out of the way as he punched Zabuza in the stomach. Zabuza's clone easily dispersed water at this then Zabuza quickly charged at Kakashi and sliced his sword threw him, causing Kakashi's own water doppelganger to disperse, giving Kakashi enough time to show up behind Zabuza and hold a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move… Game over." Kakashi stated smugly, I wanted to laugh at Kakashi… Nothing is over that easy.

"Heh… You think it's over? You just don't get it… It will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape… A lot more. Heh-heh… But you are good! In That short time… You duplicated my water doppelganger technique… And by making your doppelganger say something you'd have said yourself… You insured all my attention would be focused on it… While you yourself used the Kirigakure technique of hiding in the mist watching my every move! Too bad for you…" Zabuza's clone stated as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, "I am not that easy to fool!" With that Kakashi destroyed Zabuza's water clone and turned wide-eyed to Zabuza who spun to attack Kakashi, who dodged.

I watched the fight continue until Kakashi landed in the water and Zabuza created a dome of water around his arm and Kakashi, "you are running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later… After I've dealt with all the others… art of the water doppelganger!" Zabuza yield the last part of his doppelganger came forward and attack us, Zabuza's clone quickly knocked us all down, and caused my headband fall off, Sakura and Sasuke looked at me wide-eyed while Zabuza stared into my right eye a hint of amusement in his own.

"Naruto! What's… Your eye!" Sakura yelled in horror as she stared into my emotionless bloodthirsty redeye, Sasuke continued to stare at me wide-eyed.

"Everyone, listen! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. If his water doppelganger gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here!" Kakashi yelled, I glared at him, then charged forward to Zabuza's water clone and threw kunai at it causing it to disperse.

"Naruto! What are you thinking. What were you thinking tackling him by yourself! You think you're so cool, but Junior ninja like us can't…" Sakura stated then realized I have just knocked out the water clone. Zabuza looked at me with amusement clear in his eyes, if he was so amused, why don't I just tease him?

"Hey… You… What's life like without eyebrows, freak? Got a new listing for your bingo book right here! A guy who's going to kick your ass. Uzumaki Naruto!" I stated as I grinned at the man, Sakura and Sasuke stood shock still… I smirked at this… Sasuke wasn't so high and mighty after all. Wanting to at least keep some of my 'dobe' self alive and not let the other three no: Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna: that I wasn't and idiot I formed an idea. Tazuna and the others still shocked so I stepped into action.

"Sasuke! Listen up there something I want to tell you! I have a plan." I stated Sasuke looked confused and slightly worried. "Okay let's get busy!" I yelled out, I saw Sakura blush.

"heh-heh… You're very sure of yourself, cutie. But… Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Zabuza grinned at me from under his mask, I smirked at him then frowned when Kakashi yelled.

"What's the matter with you? I told you to run. It's over… It was over the second he caught me! You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here to protect Mr. Tazuna!" Kakashi continued to yell in anger, I felt a hint of jealousy. Rolling my eyes I looked back at Tazuna, he was looking down.

"Gramps…?" Tazuna continued to look down and I felt my anger rising, I wanted to fight even if I had to fight alongside Sasuke.

"Let's face facts. The truth is, I got us into this mess by lying… I've had a real long life, and it would be wrong to let you 4 kids get yourself killed trying to save. So you go ahead… Give this fight everything you've got." Tazuna stated, I grinned and felt my anger towards the man lesson.

"A ready for this, Sasuke?" I asked Sasuke still clearly irritated I had to fight alongside him, Zabuza started to laugh his body shaking with his laughs. "Apparently you don't care whether you live to get any old! Playing at being a ninja like it's a child's game… I, however… By the time I was your age… Had already dyed his hands in my enemies blood…" Zabuza stated his eyes wide as he stared down at his hands, I felt my bloodlust spike momentarily losing control causing the others to look at me wide-eyed.

"The demon… Zabuza!" Kakashi yelled, hearing the word demon I felt my anger spike, this man… He was no demon… He was a ninja and all names. "It would seem my reputation has proceeded me." The Zabuza stated, yes we were about to find out why he had blood on his hands… Well Sakura Sasuke and Tazuna were… I already know, being well acquainted with Hiruzen had its strong points… Plus the damned Fox let me know. I didn't feel like being my idiot self, so I took Kakashi's role… Probably shocking everybody.

"Long ago… In the village hidden in the mist-also known as 'the village of the bloody mist'… The final step towards becoming a full-fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable." I cut myself off seeing Zabuza wanting to tease the others.

"So… You've heard about our little graduation exercise." Zabuza stated as he eyed me up and down. "Wh-What graduation exercise?" Sakura asked practically shaking, Zabuza smirked I hid my own.

"It's a kind of killing spree… Among classmates." Zabuza stated, I smirked in amusement, then let Kakashi continue for me.

"Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish, as underage's were divided into pairs who were forced to fight against each other… To the death." Kakashi stated, feeling cruel I had to add my two cents.

"Think of it… As comrades who had trained together, lived together, shared each other's every hope and dream…" I trailed off as I eyed Zabuza, licking my lips I saw Zabuza smirked under his mask. I heard Sakura say something about that being terrible then I felt like I wanted to ring her neck.

"10 years ago, the elders of the village hidden in the mist… Were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual… Because of the appearance, during the previous year… Of a human fiend who made reform essential." Kakashi stated, I glared Kakashi also wanting to wring his neck.

"Without a moments hesitation… Without any hint of qualm… A boy who hadn't even qualified yet as the ninja… Butchered over 100 members of that year's graduating class." Kakashi continued not even noticing Zabuza had made another clone, "Ah, yes. Good times… I used to have such fun." Zabuza stated with a grin under his mask. Just then the clone Zabuza made ran forward and punched Sasuke gut knocking him to the ground and causing him to cough up blood, Sakura yelled his name in horror and Kakashi looked shocked I grinned but decided to pick up my game and some in my doppelgangers.

"So doppelgangers, eh?" A lot of them…" Zabuza stated as I shifted my kunai for attack, Sasuke stood up and jumped beside, I created clone and forced it into a Shuriken and also for another Shuriken to Sasuke who caught it and came up with some weird ass name for it.

Sasuke jumped up and threw it passed Zabuza's clone who caught it but missed the shadow clone.… Zabuza jumped over that one but did notice it was my clone. Zabuza dodged the kunai my clone threw forcing Zabuza to release his hold on the dome and freeing Kakashi.

Kakashi's hand was then cut with Zabuza's blade, "… Naruto… Your scheme was brilliant. You've matured… All of you…" Kakashi stated his silver hair dripping water onto his face… He looked fairly attractive, but stood no chance standing next to Zabuza.

"So… You made me fly into such a rage that I unraveled the spell holding the water person together…" Zabuza stated, grinning at me his sexual lust screaming at me in his eyes.

"No! You didn't drop your own spell… It was broken… From without. Just so you know, the same spell won't work on me twice. Your move." Just the two jumped apart and summoned the same water Dragon then continued to do similar hand signs.

Then Kakashi slung Zabuza into a tree and prepared to kill him, I then felt the boy who had been following us the whole time slings sinbon needles into Zabuza's neck… Doing the momentarily death.… Of course why would Zabuza's faithful follower kill his own master?

"Heh-heh your prediction came out true." The boy stated he glanced at me understanding that I was the only one that knew, I nodded towards the boy and saw him relax slightly.

Kakashi appeared beside Zabuza and put his hand was pressure point on his neck to see if he was alive or not. The boy then bowed.

"Thank you for your help.… I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction… Of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself." The boy stated, I rolled my eyes… Nice cover up.

"The mask is familiar… correct me if I'm wrong… But aren't you a Shinobi Hunter from the village hidden in the mist?" Kakashi asked, I felt like punching Kakashi at that moment… Couldn't he tell it was a cover up?

"Well, aren't you the smart one?! I am indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the midst. Is our responsibility- and our art- to hunt down in deal with the rouges and the outlaws…" Having to resort back to my idiot self so I wouldn't raise suspicion I yelled out.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" I yelled out in anger when the boy Kakashi then stood up saying the boy was not in enmy…duh!

"That's not what I asked! I mean… What I mean is… He killed Zabuza… Who wasn't exactly a pushover… But still got taken out by a guy who looks only my age! Like it was nothing! What, do we suck or something? What's up with that?!" I yelled just as Kakashi approached me mirth in amusement clear in his eyes.

"Oh. Well, you have my sympathy. I can see where things like that would be hard to accept. But it's a fact… You'll have to live with." Kakashi stated as he sat his hand in my hair and smooth it down making it slightly looked like he was ruffled it.

"This probably won't be the last time we run into a kid who's both younger than you… And stronger than me." Kakashi stated as he continued to smooth down my hair then pulled back and fixed his head band.

"Your battle is over, for now… And there remains must be disposed of… We study the secrets to our foes. Well then, I must be off." The boy stated then disappeared in a cloud of wind and leaves.

"Now! We still have to escort Mr. Tazuna the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best feet forward!" Kakashi stated, "ha ha ha! You poor kids. You must be so humiliated! But never mind you can lick your wounds at my house." Tazuna stated just then Kakashi fell over, probably because he over used the Sharingan eye.

Then we began out track to Tazuna's house, me carrying Kakashi as he passed out.

**A/N:** **hey guys there you go, the third chapter… Hope you enjoyed so leave a review. Thanks!**

**~Osdktd**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** hey guys this is the third chapter, read and review…the lemons are on the way:3 you know I have been forgetting to put that I do not own Naruto or any characters on here! There now I said it!**

**Summary:**** Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s):**** the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I say I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**Warnings: Naruto's and others crude mouths, and LEMON!**

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Naruto's view)**

Kakashi finally woke up, as we all sat around him…he had woken up 3 hours after we arrived and now just lay in a bed, looking absolutely pathetic.

"Are you all right, teacher?!" Tsunami, Tazuna's 28 year old daughter, asked as her hands rested on her hips, I couldn't focus much on the conversation as I thought back to Zabuza and that boy.

'Kyuubi, know anything else about Zabuza that I myself do not?' I spoke in my head Kyuubi let out an irritated growl, '**Sorry Gaki I don't, you were taught by myself and that old man…nothing was left out. Return to speaking the Pinkett is yelling at you.' **Kyuubi growled in irritation just as I felt a fist connect to the back of my head,I almost growled in anger but held it back.

"Naruto! I am asking you a question!" Sakura yelled as she pouted and sat down by Sasuke who looked at me with interest, I could tell Kakashi was asleep and the others…but a small boy where out of the house, the boy sat outside the room.

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" I asked as I closed my one visible eye and ran my fingers threw my hair; she really gets on my damn nerves, so does Mr. Duckbutt over there.

"One can we look at your eye? Two how did it happen?" Sakura asked squirming in her seat; I snapped my left eye back open now I was really pissed.

"Look Sakura-Chan I don't like to show…" I was cut off by a glare and a cruel laugh from Sasuke. "What you scared, chicken?" Sasuke teased…fine! If they want to see my damn eye, then fine!

I reached up and quickly removed my headband, my blonde bangs falling over my forehead and into my eyes. I opened my right eye and tried not to glare at them.

"Happy?" I snapped out, my irritation clear in my voice, the two didn't answer as they were too entranced by my right eye. "Sakura-Chan~~! Can I put my headband back on?" I whined…man how annoying did I sound to them? I know that I just annoyed myself further.

"Not until you tell us what happened!" Sakura yelled as she eyed the scar running over my face, curiosity evident in hers and Sasuke's eyes… I could smell the curiosity from the young boy in the hallway as well.

"Fine. Hey kid in the hall…come in here I know you are as well curious." I stated, the kid walked into the room with cautious steps and stayed by the doorway staring at my eye with slight fear but curiosity in his own.

"What's your name?" I asked, the kid glared at me and I smirked at him…he nodded then walked over and sat beside me, still tense. "My name is Inari." The kid stated, his voice almost sounded dull…broken. I reached over and pat him on the head and he turned wide shocked eyes to me.

"Nice to meet you Inari, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, that's Uchiha Sasuke, that's Haruno Sakura, and the pathetic excuse of a teacher over there is Hatake Kakashi." I stated and received a punch on the back of the head from Sakura, damn that actually hurt! I faintly heard Kyuubi laughing in the back ground.

Inari bowed to the two and received a smile from Sakura and a nod from Sasuke."Come on Naruto~~!" Sakura whined as she glared at me in irritation, Sasuke as well looked inpatient.

"Fine. When I was 10 years old I was walking home from the Ramen shop when 3 villagers…drunk villagers…" I hissed out…didn't want them to know they weren't drunk and only attacked me cuz the fox, neh?

"Attacked me, they held me to the ground and stabbed a kunai into my eye then dragged it up, and down to leave a scar. I was healed but lost my original eye…then found out about my kekkei Genkai, I do not know the name but it allows for me to heal fast, and in this case formed a new eye." I stated proud of how I remembered that…that is whet Hiruzen told me to say…after all nobody beside him, Iruka and the older people knew a bought my real parent and the demon I hold within. Sakura looked about in tears, Sasuke looked stunned and Inari had grabbed onto my shirt, clenching his hands, I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him, it worked but he still held my shirt.

"Why do you hide your eye?" Sasuke asked finally speaking up, I glared at him and he slightly flinched and glared back, Sakura moved to hide behind him.

"I hide it because I hate what happened teme!" I yelled out, I went to jump at him but remembered Inari had a hold of me so I calmed down.

"But Naruto…it proves that your strong. Why be ashamed of it?" Inari asked…I wasn't ashamed of it at all, yes I hated what the villagers did but I also thanked the, I will kill them all one day though, that they allowed me to meet the damn fox and become stronger and increase my bonds with Hiruzen and Iruka.

"I…I just don't like people to remind me about it…it hurts to remember." I stated lowering my head, Inari seemed to understand but Sasuke had other plans.

"You want to hide it so people don't see how weak you where huh?" Sasuke teased, I snapped my head up and glared at him full force, Sakura epeed and hid further behind Sasuke, as he flinched.

"No Sasuke, I did not. I didn't die, did eye? That shows I am not weak, you try bleeding from having your eye cut open and bleed every time you cry, then tell me I'm not weak!" I yelled, I softly unwrapped Inari's hands from my shirt and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, tell the others I will be back for dinner…don't bother me." I growled and glared at them, Inari agreed and I stomped out of the house leaving my headband.

Reaching the forest I followed my nose to a small hot spring (Osen?) in the forest and stripped down and crawled into the water, resting my head against the rock.

Suddenly I felt an aura enter the clearing and grinned as I opened my eyes, there stood Zabuza his eyes trained on me. "Hello, Zabuza…didn't take long to heal I see." I pointed out, Zabuza hmmed and I heard shuffling and then the water ripple.

"Of course not Gaki, I won't die." Zabuza chuckled; I let a short laugh escape me as I eyed his upper chest. "See something you like gaki?" Zabuza mused as he grinned at me. (He took off his mask/bandage thingy)

"Oh yes, I do. What's with calling me Gaki?" I asked as I trailed my eyes up his chest until I reached his lustful eyes. "Would you prefer Gangu? (Means Toy)" Zabuza challenged, I shrugged.

"Call me what you will, I do not care, I was curious is all." I stated as I leaned my head back.

"Well Gangu isn't it 'bad' to speak with me and relax so casually?" Zabuza teased, I opened my eyes back up at him and grinned.

"To others it may be, to me…I simply do not care. That village and all its loyal followers…they can all die, by my hand of course."I grinned as my eyes glinted with bloodlust; Zabuza looked faintly amused and smirked.

"What have they done to cause such immense bloodlust? Why not kill them now?" Zabuza asked bringing me back from my dazed state. I growled, and saw his eyes flash with lust.

"Took my eye, as you can see." I stated and he nodded toward my eye, "I will kill them when I am stronger." I stated as I relaxed again and closed my eyes. Zabuza hmmed then came toward me and picked me up by the waist, sat down the sat me on his lap, I could feel his large member pressing into my thigh.

"Weren't comfortable with the seating I see." I hmmed as I put my hands on his well muscled chest. Zabuza laughed as he turned me to face his body, with me straddling his hips.

"This is much better Gangu. Now I believe I would like some help with a problem of mine." Zabuza grinned as he rocked his hips up and into mine, I let out a moan and tilted my head back, he dove forward and began to nibble at my neck.

"Ah, don't leave a mark, wouldn't do if the others, ah, found out, ngh." I moaned, Zabuza chuckled and moved his lips to my shoulder and bit down, I moaned at the pleasurable pain and bucked against Zabuza.

"Ah, a virgin I see how wonderful, I get to take such a cute young boys innocence." Zabuza moaned into my neck, I rolled my hips against his and he grunted then placed his hand on my hips, crawled put of the spring and laid me on my back on his pants.

I moaned and Zabuza lowered his lips to mine plunging his tongue into my mouth as his right hand held both my hands above my head, and his left hand trailed down my body.

**(Start LEMON)**

I tugged my hands free and pushed Zabuza so he was sitting with me between his legs. "Before we start I would like a taste of you." I grinned and kissed and licked my way down his chest, pausing only to bite his hard nipples.

Reaching his waist I felt my eyes widen slightly, then licked my lips hungrily, he was huge! I smirked up at the man intently watching me then stuck my tongue out and licked the tip, maintaining eye contact.

Zabuza let out a shaky moan as he stared down at me; I smirked then took his hard, long length in my hand and took him fully in my mouth, with slight difficulty as he was huge, but managed.

I heard a loud grunt from Zabuza as his hands fisted in my hair, and then I began to bob my head. Every time I reached the top of his length I rolled my tongue around the tip and dipped it in his slit, becoming confident I put my hand up and gripped his balls in my hand and began to massage him as I bobbed my head faster.

"Gangu." Zabuza moaned letting me know, I smirked and pulled back and wrapped my hand around his dick to prevent him from Cumming. Zabuza let out a shaky breath and glared at me, I smirked back at him the lowered my head and started licking up and down his swollen shaft, still not letting his cum.

I took his full length back into my mouth and released my hold on his length and sucked hard, he came with a loud moan as his claws sank into my shoulder with his big release.

I swallowed every last drop then pulled back and grinned at Zabuza who had glazed eyes, "Now, Zabuza-_**Sama**_, where were we?" I purred as I straddled his waist, and rubbed against his now hard, again, member.

I heard Zabuza growl then felt my back hit the fabric of his pants, Zabuza raised three fingers to my mouth and I grinned and took them in, sucking and rolling my tongue expertly around them. Zabuza growled and yanked his fingers from my mouth and kissed me hard, I wrapped my legs around his waist, then felt him slowly enter his first finger into me, I moaned into his mouth…the intrusion felt weird but will be greatly appreciated later.

Zabuza smirked then shoved in the second finger, I yelped in discomfort, Zabuza pulled back and kissed the bite mark on my shoulder he left earlier, then bit it again while he entered his third finger in me, I gasped in pain and Zabuza held his fingers still, then spread the outer two to stretch me as he thrust his fingers in and out of me.

I got use to the pain that turned to pleasure and moaned as he bucked against his hand, which Zabuza pulled away causing me to whimper.

"Oh don't worry Gangu I'm about to fill you up." Zabuza purred into my ear then softly bit it, I shivered in delight when I felt his member poke my entrance.

"This will hurt Gangu, bit me if you will, it'll only turn me on more." Zabuza purred again the I felt him thrust in to the hilt. I gasped in pain and bit down hard onto his neck, drawing blood and causing Zabuza to moan as he sat still inside my warmth.

I moved my hips and grinded against him, he got the message then pulled out and thrust into me deeply, I felt my eyes roll when he hit a spot that made me see spots.

"Ah-Ah Zabuza, there!" I pleaded, I felt Zabuza smirk into my shoulder then thrust into me again, "Hmm, a little payback sounds nice." Zabuza purred as he hit around the spot but not on it, I growled and rolled my hips as he thrust in again, finally losing my patients I rocked my hips causing his member to slightly brush the spot.

"Pl-please!" I moaned out I raised my lips to Zabuza's and he thrust his tongue into my mouth the slammed into that spot again, "Ah-Ah, faster, ngh, please!" I begged, Zabuza lifted me to where only my head and shoulders where on the ground and he thrust into me, going deeper than before with this new position.

"I-I'm…" I couldn't finish as I felt myself explode on my chest, seeing as I was in an awkward position, then felt Zabuza thrust in deeply and release his seed.

**(END LEMON!)**

Pulling out Zabuza plopped down beside me and wrapped his arms around me, "You know Gangu, your pretty good at this, I might just take you with me." Zabuza smirked into my neck, I smirked the turned in his arms to look up at him.

"Hmm sorry but that won't work." I grinned as I reached up and stretched, Zabuza chuckled but released me. "We should probably bath…you more than me." Zabuza purred as his hand trailed up my spine, I shivered.

We both sat up and walked over to the water, a sharp pain shooting up my spine with every step causing me to grunt, and Zabuza to laugh as he reached his hand out and smacked my ass as I was getting in the water, I rolled my eyes.

I started to rub all the semen from my body and noticed my bite mark on Zabuza's neck and smirked when I noticed blood still there, I leaned over and licked his neck causing him to shudder, I pulled back when I deemed his shoulder clean and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm." Zabuza mused with a grin on his face as he stared at me, I grinned back at him then continued washing my body, then an idea popped into my head.

"Zabuza…you know Gato is playing you a fool, right?" Zabuza turned his dark eyes to me, confused.

"He plans to betray you after you kill Tazuna at the bridge." I growled Zabuza's own grown joined mine. "I thought that little shit was up to something." Zabuza growled, I nodded at him and he calmed down.

"Well, I guess he will find out at the bridge then that you can't fool me for long, neh?" Zabuza grinned as he wrapped his arm around me, I grinned at him and kissed his chest.

Looking up at the sky I cussed, "Shit!" I exclaimed as I stood and ran to my clothes to quickly dress, I heard Zabuza laughing and glared at him, causing him to laugh harder.

"I'll see you later Gangu, try not to miss me to much." Zabuza grinned his eyes shining in lust, I grinned at him as my last article of clothing was on.

"Will do Zabuza-_**Sama. **_I purred as I bent down and kissed his cheek and licked the shell of his ear. "See you at the bridge on the battle." I purred then stood up and walked out of the clearing, sighing I still smelt Zabuza on me so I cast a cleansing jutsu and erased his scent completely.

Arriving back at the house I walked in just as Sasuke walked out, I glared at him, he glared right back but then his eyes racked my form, I could hint lust in his eyes…ugh!

Stomping past Duckbutt I walked past Inari's room and heard sobbing, I sighed then continued to Kakashi's room to grab my headband.

When I got in the room I saw Kakashi holding my head band then stare at me, I blinked the walked forward and snatched it from his hands and glare at him.

"Where were you Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at me, seeing as he was sitting and I was standing. "I went for a walk to clear my head." I stated then tied it on my head then turned to walked out the door just as Tsunami and Inari walked into the room.

Inari spotted me and smiled, I smiled back at him, "Did you enjoy your walk Naruto, I know you left pretty mad." Inari stated in his soft voice Tsunami looked at him in mild shock then smiled warmly at me.

I reached over and ruffled Inari's hair, "Yeah, it was great…I'm much better now." I grinned at the boy, Tsunami looked at us with happy eyes and a soft smile, Kakashi looked amused.

"Well dinner is ready!" Inari grinned then grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs I smelt shock emit form Tsunami as Inari dragged me along, I guess he is usually not this social.

After Kakashi sat down Tazuna exclaimed in a loud voice, "Boy, this is real fun! I can't remember the last time I shared a meal with so many people!" Tazuna exclaimed then we all started to eat.

Once we finished eating we all sat around the empty table, till Sakura stood up and looked at a picture hanging up on the wall. "Umm…why is this picture torn? Little Inari was looking at this the whole time we were having dinner. Someone's face is completely gone. Is that deliberate?" Sakura questioned a silence filled the air and I felt Inari grab my pants leg under the table with shaking hands, I glanced at him.

"It was a picture of Inari's father." Tsunami began Inari started to shake harder and I felt him let go of my pants.

"…once upon a time, if you will…our entire city called him a hero."Tazuna began Inari suddenly pushed away from the table and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tazuna then went on to explain I stood up then fell over in pain, silently embarrassed and cursing Zabuza at the moment. "What are you doing, Naruto…" Sakura asked annoyed, I sighed as I stood back up.

"I'm going to train." I stated with my head lowered, then walked out of the house and back into the forest. I pulled out a scroll that was in my pocket and summoned my Katana.

'where did we leave off last time, Kyuubi?' I asked the fox as I got into my battle stance, Kyuubi chucked then instructed me to continue my training with me newest weapon.

&-.-&

**A/N:** **well guys there is the 4****th**** chapter, tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well hey guys here's the next chapter, just a forewarning I might not be able to log on for a while like 2 weeks or so, but I am not entirely sure yet…well if I don't update by Saturday you know! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! T.T

**Summary:**** Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s):**** the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I say I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Naruto's view)**

Slowly I opened my eyes, I had slept outside again for the 4th time this week, I had been practicing with my weapons though the others though I was working on the tree climbing thing….I mastered that at age 11.

I looked down at the head band in my hand, it use to be Iruka's but he gave it to me when I passed the exam…yes I hate Konoha and the villagers in it…but while I have Iruka and Hiruzen I would not break or snap, that's why I have his headband…a reminder.

Feeling a sharp sting in my eye I flinched and closed it, I get the pains often enough that it doesn't hurt excruciatingly bad anymore, but it is still pretty painful.

I leaned my head back against the tree bark and sighed, suddenly I smelt the scent of Zabuza's traveling companion, I opened my left eye, keeping my right eye closed, and looked at the feminine looking male.

"You know, you'll catch your death of cold sleeping out here." The boy stated as he bent down by the herbs and started picking, "Hmm." I was still too damn tired to care.

"I take it Zabuza is still injured." I stated and watched the boy carefully with my eye, he tensed up but relaxed and sent a small mischievous smile at me.

"Yes, no thanks to you." The boy stated, I shrugged and replied with a short sorry. "So, what is your name?" I asked the boy, he turned his eyes up to me with a small relaxed smile.

"My name is Momochi Haku. What is your name ninja boy?" Haku teased I chuckled at his easiness to get along with, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." The boy smiled kindly at me, "Need any help?" I asked referring to the herbs, I know he can handle it but I am bored.

"That would be wonderful." Haku stated, I stood up and walked the short distance over to him and knelt down to help him, he seemed to be wanting to ask a question…and the way his gaze lingered on my closed right I, I might have an idea as to what it is.

"Go ahead and ask, I don't mind." I told Haku, he bit his lip as if unsure then smiled at me, "May I ask as to what happened to your eye, Naruto-Kun?" I chuckled at the nickname, almost feeling weird with how little effort I have been putting into my laughing with Haku and Zabuza, and nodded.

"I can still see…" Haku looked confused, so I slowly opened my eye and his eyes widened slightly then filled with curiously, "It hurts to look through this eye to often. When I was 10 I was attacked by 3 villagers, they held me down and cut my eye…they seem to mean a 'life' or a few in this case, 'for an eye.'" I chuckled cruelly at this part, I couldn't wait…they would all pay…eventually.

"Your own village attacked you? Why?" Haku asked unsurely, it seemed he didn't know as if the question was ok to ask, I smiled at him and turned my eyes to the ground…and let the happiness, the fake happiness in my eyes fade, Haku's eyes widened.

"I hold a demon in me… They want revenge on the demon that attacked the village the night I was born…and the night my parents died sealing the demon inside me. The villagers for as long as I can remember have beat me to almost death, they starved me and neglected me any cloths, food, etc… but what they didn't know is that I have two people…they are the only ones who cared for me…though one of them didn't like me at first. They are my precious people…just like Zabuza is yours." I turned my gaze back to Haku, who held caring, understanding and abit sad eyes.

"Yes Zabuza… he is my precious person…the one who saved me…." I listened to Haku as he told me his story; we were both hated for something we have no control over. I smiled sadly at the thought.

"Damn, Sasuke." I growled out in irritation when I suddenly felt his presence approaching, Haku only laughed already picking up on my dislike of my teammate.

"Zabuza did tell you about Gato, right?" I asked quietly, Haku nodded with a smile and we both stood, when standing Haku looked at me nervously and then walked over and gave me a hug, I tensed but hugged him back.

"I am glad to have met you Naruto-Kun…I'm glad we are friends." Haku smiled up at me just as Sasuke walked into the clearing and glared at Haku, "I am glad to be friends with you as well, Haku." We pulled apart and Haku walked past Sasuke who glared at him till he was out of sight, then Sasuke turned his glare to me, faltering only slightly when he saw my eye.

"Why were you hugging that girl?" Sasuke asked as he held his glare steady, I sighed in exasperation and walked over to my tree to grab my headband and tied it back on.

"I made a friend." I stated, Sasuke stomped over to me and slammed my back into the tree behind me, glaring into my eyes as he pinned my shoulders.

"Bull shit, Naruto. Why were you hugging that girl? Are you dating her? How do you know her?" Sasuke growled his hands tightening on my shoulders…I felt like rolling my eyes so I did.

"First off Sasuke 'she' is a he, I was hugging him because it was a goodbye hug between friends, no I am not dating him, and I know him threw someone I have had relations with." I dropped my 'happy' façade and stated in a cold voice, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Had relations with? Like…" Sasuke trailed off as if in disbelief, I laughed cruelly in his face, "Yes Sasuke, I had sex with them, surprised someone would actually lay with an 'idiot' like me." Sasuke glared at me, then let go of my shoulders and turned around.

"Whatever, Naruto. I came out here to practice the tree climbing exercise. Let's get to work." Sasuke growled irritated, I glared at his back and watched as he tried to climb the tree.

Putting my façade back on I climbed the tree a little under what Sasuke did then fell off as well as he. We continued like this until we had 'both' pretty much worn 'ourselves' out.

"wanna head back, dobe?" Sasuke asked, sweat pouring down his face, I nodded and we began to walk until Sasuke's legs buckled under him, I reached over and helped him up and we both wobbled back to the house, Sasuke's arm over my shoulder for his support.

As soon as the door opened I saw everyone minus Tsunami sitting at the table, when Tazuna saw us he spoke up. "so, you're finally back! Looking like something the cat dragged in!" Tazuna laughed, I gave my idiot nervous chuckle. Kakashi had his eyes on us…more like Sasuke's arm around my shoulder, with a slight almost unnoticeable glare in his eyes.

"Heh, both of us…made it to the top of the tree!" I exclaimed, Kakashi finally turned his stare to me and his eyes softened, I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance and he grinned.

"Good! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow…you two can help Sakura protect Mr. Tazuna." Kakashi stated, I closed my eyes and grinned and agreed with a loud 'Yes, sir!' while I inwardly growled in frustration. I helped Sasuke over to the table having my only seat be beside Kakashi and across from Sasuke.

"Whew…well, I'm dirty, sweaty, and real worn out from all the work on the bridge today…but construction is almost complete!" Tazuna laughed with a smile on his face. I had notice Inari had been staring at me with calculating sad eyes, the whole time.

"Father, you and Naruto are two of a kind. Please don't work yourselves to death!" Tsunami exclaimed as she walked into the room, Tazuna replied with a sighing, 'yep.'

Suddenly I smelt tears in the air and snapped my head up to see Inari with tears streaming down his face, "What's wrong?" I asked as my worry spiked.

"Why do you wear yourself out trying? No matter how hard you train, you'll never be a match for Gato's thugs! You act all cool, and you talk all tough…but big guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!" Inari yelled as his tears streamed faster down his face.

"Shut up! I'm not you and I'm not gonna lose!" I growled, I was hitting a low place but Inari had to see…that it was possible to be a 'hero' even if momentarily.

"Just watching you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! This isn't your town! And you don't know a thing about me. Your always clowning around and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" Inari shouted, that actually kinda pissed me off, I know it was a slip of the tongue on Inari's part but still…I told him partially the truth about my eye.

"So…you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party? It takes a really big man to sit around and cry you brat! Do you not remember what I told you about my eye? Do you see me being down about it!" I growled, Inari looked shocked and his tears fell more, Tazuna and Tsunami looked confused when I mentioned my eye, and Kakashi looked tense.

"Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura yelled, I noticed Inari stand and walk outside his head lowered in shame and sadness, then watched as Kakashi walked out with him. With me great hearing thanks to the fox I could here every word spoken.

I sighed and bid goodnight to the others in the room and walked into the room I am staying in, taking my headband off and falling asleep…tomorrow…I could tell…it was time.

**$%&(*&%$**

**A/N: **hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I have a really bad headache. If I don't get on by Saturday I won't be on for two weeks.

~Osdktd


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **** Hey guys sorry its been a long time, I have been sick with some kinda flu or something. Well here is the next chapter and thank you for still reading!**

**Summary:**** Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s):**** the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I say I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**WARNING!: **** a battle at the bridge, make out scene between Kakashi/Naruto, and another lemon between Zabuza/Naruto!**

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 6**

**(Naruto's view)**

I opened my eyes as the sun began to rise, and hear Kakashi moving around in the next room over, everyone else was asleep.

Getting up I grabbed my usual orange outfit, and got dressed then walked over to Kakashi's room and knocked softly on the door.

Not a minute later the door opened and Kakashi looked down at me, eyes holding surprise, then raising into an eye smile. "Naruto, come in." I nodded stiffly and walked in and leaned against the wall.

Kakashi closed the door and turned to me, looking at my uncovered eye with confusion, "I didn't feel like wearing it, yet." I stated, Kakashi 'hmmed' his understanding.

Kakashi walked over toward me and put both his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me with both his eyes. "What is it you want, Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a husky voice, unconsciously making me shiver, I coughed and hid a blush cursing my hormones… more like Zabuza for making me want to go another round.

"Kakashi, I am sure you can sense the battle is approaching as well as I. What I have come to tell you is that you don't need to attack Momochi Zabuza or his masked teammate. They are not the bad guys here; Gato is just using them and plans on betraying them as soon as they defeat us." I stated calmly as I stared up at Kakashi who looked confused and unsure.

"How do you know of this, are you sure?" Kakashi asked as he stared down at me, I nodded to him. "I am sure, call it a fox's intuition." Kakashi sighed as he looked down at me still unsure.

"How do you know that Zabuza and his teammate won't attack us?" I smirked as I saw Kakashi watching me with a calculating gaze, "I had a talk with Zabuza." I stated almost purring as I remembered the 'talk'. Kakashi frowned.

"A talk? When was this, and why didn't I know about it until now?" Kakashi growled in slight irritation, I chuckled. "Because the way I go about things does not concern you, Kakashi." Kakashi's eye twitched in irritation and he leaned down to my level, looking me in the eye.

"It is my concern, Naruto. I am the team leader and you are part of **MY **team, I am supposed to look out for the good of my team, which includes you." Kakashi growled out, possessiveness leaking from his tone.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, besides I'm just about as strong as you are." I stated as a glared at him not bothering to hold up my fake happiness. Kakashi sighed as he ran his hand through his silver hair.

"That may as well be true Naruto, but I am the leader in this and I have to look out for my team. I will instruct Sakura and Sasuke not to attack Zabuza and his teammate, only because I trust you not to make the wrong decision, but… I would like something in return." Kakashi murmured as he leaned forward resting his forehead against mine.

"What would that be, Kakashi?" I asked already knowing full well what it would be, is not like he hides his intentions very well…Or at all. "For now Naruto, I will settle with…a kiss." Kakashi stated I sighed but nodded.

Kakashi reached up and removed his mask, momentarily stunning me with his unmasked face, and leaned down towards me his lips hovering over mine as he looked me in the eye for permission, I nodded and he leaned down the rest of the way pressing his soft lips to my own.

I will admit Kakashi has good looks, nobody could deny that, I mean there are better looking people but Kakashi is a runner-up. Feeling a tongue running along my lips I opened them and felt Kakashi's tongue explore the cavern of my mouth.

Getting into the kiss I raised my hands up and tangled them in Kakashi's soft hair as I closed my eyes briefly noting that Kakashi was cupping the back of my head and pushing me more into the kiss.

I moaned quietly into the kiss causing Kakashi to put more pressure into our kiss. I heard movement in the next room over, Sakura's room, as did Kakashi and we pulled apart both breathing heavily.

Kakashi leaned down and pecked me then let go of me completely and fixed his mask and reached for his headband, I nodded and walked out of the room, closing his door just as Sakura stepped out of her room, I smiled widely at her and she looked confused.

"Naruto? What are you doing awake? You are usually never awake this early." Sakura stated rubbing her eyes and yawning into her hand.

"Ah Sakura-Chan, I couldn't sleep anymore after I woke up, so yeah!"I exclaimed as Sakura rubbed her temples in irritation, "Ugh, it's too early to listen to you." Sakura growled as she turned and walked away.

I walked into my room and grabbed my headband and tying it over my eye, I don't look 'normal' with one happy blue eye and one hate/revenge filled red eye, then walked downstairs into the kitchen to see everybody sitting at the table as Tsunami started to set the table.

"Naruto…come sit by me." Inari stated softly as he grabbed the sleeve of my jacket when he walked by, I smiled down at him and sat beside him, in-between him and Tazuna.

"So Naruto how did you sleep last night?" Tazuna asked as he smiled at me, I grinned at him with my left eye closed, "Well I slept really good, and then I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep." I stated with a pout at the last part.

"That's good to hear!" Tazuna laughed then we all started to dig in, when we were all finished Tazuna went to get ready to go work on the bridge, I pulled Kakashi into the next room over.

"Kakashi, I can sense two enemy ninja sitting outside in the trees…" Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I will stay here until they decide to attack, remember do not fight with Zabuza." I stated, Kakashi sighed but nodded in agreement.

Soon everybody came into the living room and started saying goodbye, "And Naruto keep watch over the house for me." Kakashi stated as he eye smiled at me, Sasuke smirked, "What, the dobe to weak to stand with us?" I glared 'softly' at Sasuke who glared right back, then watched as they all left, Kakashi saying someone had to watch Inari and Tsunami.

Not even 5 minutes after the others left, two Ninja burst through the door causing Tsunami to scream and fall back in shock. "Old man Tazuna's daughter, huh? Sorry, but you coming with us." The man stated as he stepped forward, I jumped in front of tsunami and crossed my arms as I glared at them.

"I don't think so." I stated just as Inari came into the room yelling for his mother. "What do you want, brat?" One of the man asked as he glared at me. Suddenly Inari ran forward and held his arms out as if to defend myself and his mother, "Stay away from mamma and Nii-San!" Inari yelled, I felt my eyes widen and ran forward and grabbed Inari just as a sword swished through the air where he was moments before.

"Stay put Inari; I don't want you to get hurt. Tsunami hold Inari." I demanded as I pulled out a scroll and quickly summoned my 2 swords. I turned to the two men just as Tsunami wrapped her arms around Inari and grinned at them, "What's a brat like you…!" The man never finished seeing as both their heads rolled to the floor.

I quickly summoned two doppelgangers and had them clean as I sealed my two swords and turned to Tsunami and Inari as Inari ran into my arms, I smiled down at him and ran my fingers threw his hair.

"Thank you for protecting your mother and I. You're a big strong boy, Inari!" I encouraged as I rubbed his head, Inari started to cry, "Inari I need you to stay strong and hold down the fort while I check on the others at the bridge." I stated Inari agreed and I took off out the door and arrived at the bridge to see everybody standing stiff as a bored.

I jumped down onto the bridge and saw Tazuna jump in surprise and everyone else turn to me, "The two that were at the house are disposed of." I stated to Kakashi and he nodded I nodded back.

"Sorry Gangu, I couldn't do much about those two only with myself and Haku." Zabuza stated as he stared at me, I nodded at him and smiled.

"Gangu? Naruto why is he calling you his toy?" Kakashi growled out in anger, I glared at Kakashi as Zabuza chuckled and Haku's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"No reason." I smirked seeing as my back is to Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. Zabuza laughed loudly as his eyes gleamed in joy, seeing this as hilarious.

"Zabuza…" All of us tensed and turned to Gato in the group of people he brought with him, "heh-heh there's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza. Or of your plans anyway this is what I had in mind all. You're going to die 'demon' here and now. I never intended to pay you… Its such a bother hiring a skilled Shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's Expensive… And they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them…. Well it doesn't matter now, KILL THEM!" Gato yelled as his crowd started toward us.

"Haku…can you do me a favor?" I asked as I briefly turned to Haku who nodded, "Anything, Naruto-Kun." Haku stated, I smiled at him and turned forward. "I need you to use your sinbon to knock Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna unconscious…what I am about to do… I don't want them to know…and tell the villagers." I stated as I reached up and took off my headband, Haku nodded and disappeared and Kakashi and Zabuza looked at me questioningly.

"Kakashi you can't even tell old man Hokage…if you do I will take it upon myself to kill you." I growled Kakashi flinched but nodded and Zabuza smirked, hearing 3 thumps and Haku land beside me I summoned some of the Kyuubi's chakra and crouched down and smirked at Zabuza who was eyeing me with lust.

"I will let you have Gato; I will take the crowd, Haku whoever tries to run well your good at what you do. Kakashi stay back." I demanded Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi nodded then I summoned my two swords and ran forward with Kyuubi's speed and started cutting at the men who screamed, Zabuza ran past me and toward Gato who was turning to run away, Haku threw poison tipped sinbons at the men who tried to escape.

It was over in a flash and I stood up strait surrounded by the dead bodies, blood covering my cloths, Zabuza and Haku appeared beside me, Zabuza with blood on his hands and Haku with no blood at all.

"You're good at this Gangu." Zabuza purred as he leaned down beside me ear, I smirked at him until I heard Kakashi clear his throat. I looked over at him and noticed he had two doppelgangers summoned one holding Sasuke the other holding Sakura and the real Kakashi holding Tazuna.

"You did well Naruto, but what are we gonna do about the bodies?" Kakashi asked as he glared at Zabuza who smirked at Kakashi and wrapped his arm around me, I sighed and Haku chuckled.

"I'll figure something out, since I caused a majority of the mess I will clean it up, it should take about an hour." Kakashi turned a warning glare to me then left, when I couldn't sense him anymore I sighed.

"Finally!" I growled in irritation causing Haku to giggle and Zabuza to laugh. "He seems possessive of you." Zabuza stated as he looked down at me, I smirked and nodded.

"My father when he was alive was Kakashi's teacher, and I look a lot like my father did, so I'm guessing Kakashi had a crush on my father or something and now has a thing for me." I rubbed my temples in irritation and stepped out of Zabuza's arms and looked at the bodies.

"It looks like you dragged Gato's guts out." I laughed as I looked at Zabuza who simply shrugged. "Mind helping me put the bodies into a pile?" I asked the two, "Sure, if you will give me something in return." Zabuza purred, I heard Haku chock in embarrassment and hurriedly run forward and start picking up a body I laughed, sure if we can get this done quickly." We all pilled the bodies up in less than 10 minutes and looked at them.

Sighing I pulled out lighter fluid from a scroll and drained it over the bodies, then summoned Kyuubi chakra in my pointer finger and set it on the oil, which quickly caught fire.

I sighed and turned to Zabuza and Haku, "Thank you." I bowed to the two as Haku took off his mask and smiled at me. "No problem Naruto-Kun…I best be going… see you at home Zabuza-Nii." Haku bowed then quickly left leaving me and Zabuza.

"How about a dip in that spring?" I asked as I quickly took off to 'our' spring and stripped down and got in, Zabuza quickly followed. Once seated in the spring Zabuza grabbed my hips and sat me on his lap.

I leaned forward and kissed Zabuza and he ran his tongue along my lips, I opened them hastily and felt him invade my mouth.

**(LEMON, ZABUZA/NARUTO)**

Zabuza quickly stood, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist, and got out of the spring and set me on his cloths and hovered over me.

"This is still going to hurt, so I have to prepare you." Zabuza smirked; I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth as Zabuza's fingers came up to my face.

I rolled my tongue around Zabuza's fingers as I kept eye contact with him, Zabuza moaned and yanked his fingers from my mouth and slammed his lips to mine, just as I felt his first finger enter me.

I wiggled my hips and Zabuza added his second finger as he kissed me more harshly and started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, I moaned and felt Zabuza rip his fingers from me and grab my hips.

"Sorry Gangu, I'm impatient." Zabuza purred as he thrust into me completely, "Ah!" I exclaimed in pain, Zabuza held still as his thumbs rubbed soothing circles in my hips.

After a while the pain subsided, "Move." I moaned out, Zabuza pulled out to his tip then thrust back in, causing us both to moan, Zabuza continued like this till he hit my prostate, causing me to throw my head back and let out a load moan.

I felt Zabuza lean down and lick my neck causing me to moan again, I tilted my head to the side giving Zabuza more access as he continued to hit my prostate bringing me close to climax.

"Zabuza I" I didn't finish as I felt my body explode in warmth as I spit my seed on Zabuza's and my stomach and bit into Zabuza's neck. I felt Zabuza groan into my neck as he thrust in deep and spilt his seed inside me and bit into my shoulder.

**(END LEMON)**

Zabuza pulled out and lay down beside me as we caught our breath, "we need to wash up." Zabuza stated, I moaned and stood up flinching and felt my eye twitch as Zabuza laughed.

"Dick." I murmured as I crawled into the water, Zabuza shortly followed in chuckling. "Yeah I've got one." Zabuza laughed I glared at him and started washing down my body flinching when I lifted my legs.

Finally clean I stood up and got out looking at my bloody cloths and sighing, "Well damn…" I growled as I picked up my jacket and inspected it.

"That won't come out…" I ripped my jacket down the middle and lit it on fire with a snap of my fingers as well as the pants. Zabuza got out and quickly dressed and eyed me. I only had on my boxers seeing as the somehow attained no blood, but the rest of my clothes were bloody and now ash.

Suddenly Haku appeared and smiled at me as he handed me a bundle of clothing, I smiled at him and grabbed the clothing quickly getting dressed.

I now had a black turtle neck (Like the shirt Haku wore with his hunter nin outfit) and baggy black pants. I stood up strait and noticed Zabuza eyeing me again, I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Thank you Haku, they fit perfectly." I stated and reached over and gave Haku a hug, Haku laughed and hugged me back then we pulled apart.

"I figured you would need clothing seeing as yours would obviously be destroyed. Why would you wear light clothing in battle anyway?" Haku asked tilting his head to the side, I smirked.

"The villagers wan't me dead, and seeing how orange stand out they gave me that in hops I would be spotted and killed." I explained Haku nodded in understanding.

"Well I have to get back to the others before Kakashi comes looking for me. I will see you around." I quickly hugged Haku and gave Zabuza a hug and a kiss.

Then turned and jumped into the trees heading back to Tazuna's house. When I got there Inari jumped on me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nii-San! I thought you weren't coming back…" Inari whispered the last part as he dropped to the floor; I ran my fingers threw his hair comfortingly.

"Like I would die and leave you waiting." I joked and Inari laughed, I noticed the others sitting around the table and staring at us with shocked eyes.

I helped Inari up and we walked over and sat at the table with me between Inari and Kakashi, who was looking at my outfit with confusion. "Since my clothes were ruined Haku gave me a pair." Kakashi nodded then glared at the table, while the others started talk again.

"Where were you Naruto?" Tsunami asked as she set food around the table, I smiled at her. "I had to do some stuff." I laughed it off and we all started to eat.

**(2 Weeks later)**

Team Kakashi stood around the bridge with Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the villagers getting ready to leave.

"Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed, but…it's going to be awfully dull around here once you're gone." Tazuna stated I grinned at him and walked over to Inari and gave him a hug.

"I will try to come visit every now and again…so don't cry Inari." I stated to Inari who tightened his hold on my jacket when I pulled away. "I'm not going to cry! B-but Naruto…Nii-San…y-you can cry! Go ahead!"Inari yelled with tears running down his face, I ran my fingers threw his hair and stood up, "Me? No way! I'll see you later." I stated as a sad smile reached my mouth, Team Kakashi and I walked away from the bridge just as Tazuna stated what he would name the bridge, "the great Naruto Bridge."

**A/N:**** Well guys there you go, I'm going to make it to where I only can update on weekends, my weeks are full of paper work! Ugh! Oh well leave a review! Sorry it took so long by the way, my CP is having some problems, keeps shutting down.**

**~Osdktd**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **** Hey guys like I said in the last chapter, crappy PC. Here is the next chapter so tell me what you think! not for this chapter, but I'm thinking when Itachi-Kun shows up, I will have Kyuubi and Naruto fuse(Kinda) and have Naruto be able to have Kit's…they would be so…CUTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! And please don't criticize me for making Naruto gay and or an Uke. I like it and I will do as I please! THAT IS WHY IT IS CALLED FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**Summary:**** Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s):**** the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I say I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**WARNING!:****NARUTO AND OTHERS LANGUAGE!****not for this chapter, but I'm thinking when Itachi-Kun shows up, I will have Kyuubi and Naruto fuse(Kinda) and have Naruto be able to have Kit's…they would be so…CUTE! **

**^^^%%%%### **

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 7**

**(Naruto's view)**

I sighed as I sat in the middle of my room talking with Kyuubi in my head, "So Kyuubi, what is the next thing I can learn?" Kyuubi barked out a laugh.

"Kit, you sure are a needy little shit aren't you?" I chuckled at Kyuubi, "Yeah I am you damn fox, but for a good reason." My chuckles become sinister and I heard Kyuubi snort.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are just about as twisted as myself. Alright kit, we have Jutsu's down, swords as well... I can teach you a summoning technique only yourself and predecessors will be able to learn." I nodded and rolled my hand in an impatient 'continue' motion.

"A fox summoning contract. Okay start with…" Kyuubi went on to instruct me how to build up the contract, it was grasped in no time flat but left me kinda drained.

"Kyuu, I'm going to sleep you foxy fucker." Kyuubi laughed loudly as I crawled onto my rundown bed, removing the only cloths I have besides the ones Haku gave me…my ugly as hell orange pajamas.

**(Morning)**

Groaning I opened my eyes to the smell of something cooking, flinching as my right eye shot a horrible pain threw my head. I sat up and pulled on my black turtle neck and baggy pants and sat at the crummy table in my kitchen, groaning.

"Hey Naru-Chan, how are you feeling this morning?" Iruka asked, I sighed and clutched my hand over my right eye. "Same as usual, just my eye is having one of those days, damn fox." I grumbled, Iruka bonked me softly on the head and glared at me.

"Naruto! Watch your language!" Iruka scolded his face firm but his eyes loving; I pouted but laughed along with Iruka. "Is Jiji coming?" Iruka shook his head sadly.

"No, he is preparing things for the Chunin exams." Iruka stated I nodded, "It's that time again, huh?" Iruka nodded and I sighed. Iruka and I had breakfast and I left out the door after hugging Iruka and walked to the team meeting spot, stopping momentarily when I sensed a mesmerizing aura.

"Kyuu…this aura…this killing intent, it's so…addicting. I wan't more." I growled in my head as I looked toward the trees a grin on my face, I let a small purr like growl escape my mouth as I continued to my group meeting, just then stopping my 'purring'.

It stayed quiet, with Sasuke scowling, Sakura pouting and me looking to the trees, sensing the enticing aura. 3 hours later Kakashi showed up, telling us some little lie…I knew where he was and lowered my head.

After the mission the 4 of us are walking down the streets when I see the 'bird' fly overhead. "Okay, that's it. We'll call it a day right now. I've got to go hand in my report on today's mission." Kakashi stated then left.

"Hey! Sasuke wait up!" Sakura yelled and tried to leave with Sasuke but was turned down then left sulking. **(A/N: I know in anime/manga she stayed but not in this) **I turned around just as I felt Konohamaru and his two friends showed up laughing.

"Naruto-Nii!" The three yelled with bright smiles on their faces, I grinned as I crouched down and smiled at the three and they ran forward to hug me.

"Naru-Nii will you come play with us?" I smiled at Konohamaru and stood up running my hands threw his hair, just then I felt 3 aura's approaching, one so deliciously blood thirsty.

"In a little while, Kono-Chan, come to my apartment with Jiji and we can run around." Konohamaru smiled and nodded as he took off…into the direction of the approaching auras.

I watched as Konohamaru ran into the big guy who glared down at him, my body tensing, there were two…a man and a girl, the other aura was in the trees watching us, I glanced in that direction.

"Konohamaru-Kun!" Moeji and Udon yelled causing me to snap my head to the boy holding Konohamaru, without thinking I unscrolled my two swords and took the headband off my eye in a flash, having my sword against the man's throat in a second.

" .Down." I growled making my blue eye look less 'happy', the man and girl both gulped and dropped Konohamaru who hid behind me with Moeji and Udon.

The boy went to reach for his puppet on his back but I pressed both my swords harder against his neck, one move and his head would roll.

"Kankuro don't." I glanced at the boy with the bloodthirsty aura and licked my lips the boy stared down at me and I let my own bloodthirsty aura rise.

"Konohamaru, take Moeji and Udon and leave. Come over later today." Konohamaru nodded and looked up at me, "Thank you Nii-San." The three stated, I nodded and they quickly left.

I pulled my two swords away and lowered them to my side as I stepped back, and looked at the boy hanging upside down on the tree. "Gaa-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered, as he and the girl beside him looked up at the boy in fear.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control and attack a child. Have you forgotten why we came here?" Gaara stated, voice monotone and firm, I shivered in delight.

"But Gaara…they started it. The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro yelled, I growled at him at the mention of my 'younger brother' and tightened my grip on my swords.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you." Kankuro shivered in fear and I let a small purr leave my lips, the boys eyes turned to me, calculating. "Your right. I was out of line." Kankuro stuttered. "We're sorry…okay Gaara?" the girl shivered and Gaara used his sand to travel down to stand in front of them, eyeing me.

"What is your name's?" I asked but was mainly focused on Gaara, the girl blushed as she eyed my face without the mask, as did Kankuro but a bit minimal blush.

"Gaara of the sand." Gaara stated as he eyed me with his deep hate filled lonely eyes. "Kankuro of the sand." Kankuro stated as he eyed me, grinning. "Temari of the sand." I nodded at them and sealed my swords and tied my headband back in place over my eye, they all stared at me eye confused.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked as his eyes leveled me, I smirked as I licked my lips, "Uzumaki Naruto, the person who will make Konoha fall." Gaara nodded and Temari stepped forward confused.

"Don't you live in this village? Why would you want it to fall?" She asked as she looked down at me, I glared at her and she flinched back, "This village is tainted. I will take my special people and leave…eventually." I growled letting my deep hatred for the village show as I bared my teeth and growled.

"You intrigue me, Uzumaki Naruto." I smirked at Gaara and licked my lips; he followed my tongue with his eyes. "As you do me, Gaara of the sand." I crouched down and jumped into the trees leaving the three staring after me, I jumped to my apartment and waited for the others to get there.

**%%%%$$$$##!**

**A/N:**** Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I am about to leave the house and go watch "Mama" I cant wait! Tell me what you think!**

**~Osdktd**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **** Hey guys that movie "Mama" is AMAZING! I also watched Hansel and Gretel, I recommend you watch both****. Thank you all who have been reading my story so far! I WILL BE HOLDING A POLL AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Summary:**** Naruto at the age of 10 is attacked by the villagers and lost his right eye to the villagers and now has his right eye as Kyuubi's. Naruto keeps up his happy façade but hates the village. After a heart wrenching betrayal how will Naruto deal?**

**Pairing(s):**** the main pairing is Itachi/Naruto (Seme/Uke), but there is a lemon with Zabuza/Naruto (Seme/Uke), Gaara/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and Kakashi/Naruto (Seme/Uke) and a one sided Sasuke/Naruto. What can I say I see Naru-Chan as an ultimate Uke!**

**WARNING!:**** NARUTO AND OTHERS LANGUAGE!****Lemon between Kakashi/Naruto!**

**^^^%%%%### **

**Watashi no jinsei**

**Chapter 8**

**(Naruto's view)**

Groaning I opened my eyes to hear pots banging around in the kitchen and laughter. I grabbed my now clean cloths and took a quick shower, looking in the mirror I sighed.

My hair was getting long, it now came to brush my back, but still looked nice, my skin looked a little pale in contrast with my red eye, and my scar hurt…damit.

I left my headband in the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to see Konohamaru and Jiji sitting at the table, while Iruka-Nii was cooking, something I couldn't see.

"Morning, Naruto-Nii!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran toward me, and jumped into my chest with a warming hug. I smiled down at the little boy I considered my little brother.

"Morning Otōto, what are you doing here so early?" I asked as I plopped down beside Jiji, Konohamaru sat on the other side of the table grinning ear to ear.

"Well Naru-Nii, I had a lot of fun with you and the others last night, and wanted to come have breakfast with you, Iruka and the old man!" Jiji scowled, I chuckled, and Iruka sniggered.

"Your welcome over any time, Otōto, you know that." I chuckled then grabbed my eye, hissing. 'Damit fox, why does it hurt so bad today?!' I shouted to the fox in my head. _**'Because Kit, my chakra is clashing with yours. This will continue to happen until we fuse.' **_Kyuubi stated with a growl, I sighed.

'Should I wear the headband on my eye today?' I asked Kyuubi, _**'No. Your eye need to breath, per say.' **_Kyuubi sighed; I hissed but relented and turned to my important people.

"Are you alright Naru-Chan? How bad is your eye hurting you today?" Iruka asked as he bent down in front of me and ran his fingers softly over the scar on my eye, I flinched but smiled.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Iru-Nii! Now, let's eat!" They knew I was faking my happiness but they don't want to upset me, which I am grateful for.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my headband…today would be the first real day I didn't wear it over my eye. Sighing I tied the headband on my arm and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll see you guys later! Love ya'll!" I gave everyone a quick hug then ran out the door.

I lowered my head as I walked through the town, hearing the villagers spout degrading names, I opened my right eye and looked at some of them.

When the villagers caught sight of my eye they visibly paled and turned away, there body's shaking and mumbling 'he fused with the demon!' I ignored them and walked to the meeting spot to see Sakura pouting and mumbling about her hair, and Sasuke sulking.

"Hey guys." I greeted kindly, Sakura turned to yell at me but froze as she saw my right eye uncovered. "H-hey Naruto…why aren't you covering your eye?" She stuttered, 'so it seems the pink harpy is afraid of me.' I chuckled in my head.

"Oh well, my eye is hurting pretty badly today, so I'm letting it have a 'breather.'" I explained and saw Sasuke turn to look at me, I glared at him and he smirked.

"Morning, guys!" Kakashi called as he appeared on the wall ledge and looked at me, his eyes curious. "You're late!" Sakura and I yelled, Kakashi replied with a mumbled sorry.

"In any case… This may surprise you… But I've recommended all three of you for the Chunin selection exam." Kakashi stated as he jumped down from the ledge to stand in front of us, his eyes trained on me.

"Say what?!" Sakura yelled not believing him, Sasuke seemed mildly interested and I continued to stare at Kakashi. "You have to fill out these applications." Kakashi stated and pulled out the applications.

I grinned widely, this means I can see that bloodthirsty redheaded demon again I almost purred in excitement. "Kakashi-sensei, I love you!" I yelled as I jumped onto Kakashi and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Get off… You're embarrassing me!" Kakashi exclaimed loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke to hear then whispered under his breath so only I would hear, "come to the forest after this meeting and we can finish this." Kakashi stated I smirked and agreed, 'what who can blame me this man is an excellent kisser.'

I jumped away from Kakashi and stood by Sasuke, "if any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is entirely voluntary. The choice is yours." Kakashi stated, Sakura looked slightly scared and shaky but still smiled at us.

"You needn't turn in those application forms unless you want to. If you do, report to room 301 at the school by 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. That's all!" Kakashi stated then 'disappeared' in midair, I could sense he was in the forest by the stone.

"Yay! I can't wait, I'm in a go home and eat a bunch of Ramen! Bye guys!" I exclaimed grinning widely, and then running so I was out of their sight then jumped to the trees.

I landed by Kakashi who was looking at the memorial stone, "Hey." I stated as I bowed my head in respect to the stone. Kakashi said nothing but I heard him turn toward me, and the next thing I know my back is against a tree.

"I have been waiting for you, Naruto-Kun." Kakashi purred, his voice low, I felt myself slowly being turned on. "Yeah, well I'm here." I sneered with a smirk my blue eye losing its false happiness.

"Naruto…I need…" Kakashi began pleading me with his eyes, "I know what you need. I need a release as well." I mumbled out, a small blush tainting my cheeks.

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and shunsui (?) to his house where he threw me on the bed.

**(Start Kakashi/Naruto lemon)**

I watched threw lidded eyes as Kakashi began to undress, watching the muscles in his body strain every time he raised up his arms. Finally when Kakashi was undressed down to his boxers he climbed over me and yanked my shirt up off my body.

"Careful Kakashi, these are the only cloths I have." I stated with a stern voice as Kakashi worked on my pants. Kakashi smirked up at me without his mask and caused my breathing to catch momentarily.

"Ok, Naruto." Kakashi purred as he, abit gentler removed my pants…along with my boxers leaving me exposed.

I got up on my knees and pushed Kakashi back on the bed and he looked up at me confused, "For beginning." I mumbled as I removed his boxers, causing his straining, large, member to pop out.

Licking my lips I kissed down Kakashi's chest down to his member and kissed the tip causing Kakashi to moan loudly.

I trailed my tongue from base to tip enjoying the moans I was receiving from Kakashi and finally took him into my mouth; he wasn't as big as Zabuza but still a pretty good size.

I started off bobbing my head slowly electing wonderful moans from Kakashi, as he fisted his hands in my hair. I picked up my pace enjoying Kakashi's taste and felt his member begin to twitch in my mouth.

"Naruto!" Kakashi grunted as he released his hot seed into my mouth, I purred as I licked it up to the last drop, causing Kakashi's member to harden again.

Kakashi grabbed my shoulders and flipped us so he was on top, and he stuck three fingers to my lips, I greedily took them in and rolled my tongue around them.

When Kakashi felt his fingers where lubed enough he took them from my mouth and began kissing me as he trailed his fingers down my body.

I felt Kakashi's first finger enter me as his tongue was thrust in my mouth; I wiggled my lips and moaned causing Kakashi to thrust in the second finger.

After a minute Kakashi began to scissor my hole, causing pleasuring jolts to run threw my body, I moaned in disappointment when Kakashi withdrew his fingers but almost purred in delight when I felt the head of his penis prop at my opening.

"Naruto, this will…ungh!" Kakashi moaned out as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him forward, causing his to be sheathed in my heat.

"Ah!" I groaned out in slight pain at the entrance, after a minute I pulled Kakashi down and he began his thrusting. "Ha-Harder!" I moaned out, Kakashi grabbed my legs and propped them up on his shoulders and pounder into me harder and faster causing the bed to groan in protest.

"Ah! Th-there!" I moaned out as Kakashi slammed against my prostate, I felt myself coming to my climax and felt Kakashi's thrust become erratic.

Finally I reached that wonderful cliff and sprayed my seed across my own chest some splattering on Kakashi's abs, then felt Kakashi release into my hole and collapse onto me.

**(End Kakashi/Naruto lemon)**

Finally after catching our breaths Kakashi pulled out of me and plopped down beside me, "Thank you, Naruto." Kakashi mumbled as he nuzzled my neck.

"No, thank you Kakashi." I mumbled then looked out the window, "Shit!" I shouted as I sat up quickly then fell back down, causing Kakashi to laugh.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he to sat up, I sat up slowly this time and looked at the clock on his wall, "Oh shit, Iru-Nii is gonna kill me! I had to be home by 7 o'clock but its 7:30!" I yelled as I stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed my cloths.

"Iru-Nii?" Kakashi asked as he eyed my ass, I shook my hips a little as I pulled my pants on and grabbed my shirt and headband. I quickly threw my shirt on and tied my headband on my arm and turned to Kakashi.

"A friend of mine. I have to go, bye!" I kissed Kakashi then jumped out his open window to my apartment and sensed Iruka, and Konohamaru in my apartment.

I opened the door slowly, wincing when it creaked, "Naruto! Get in here!" I heard Iruka yell; I gulped and walked into the kitchen to see Iruka sitting at the head of the table and Konohamaru with his chin on his hands.

"Where where you?" Iruka asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly, I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "I wa-was with a friend." I stuttered, as a blush spread across my cheeks, Iruka looked doughtful, and I knew he would ask questions later.

"Naru-Nii, what's that on your neck?" Konohamaru asked, I felt my hand fly to my neck where my turtle neck had fallen and felt my eyes twitch…'when did Kakashi give me a hickey?' I asked Kyuubi confused, who I could hear laughing hysterically in my head. **'I believe it was when you came. (?)' **Kyuubi chuckled, I growled.

"Na-Naruto, is that a hickey!?" Iruka asked/ yelled, I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and Konohamaru started laughing hysterically while Iruka was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"I…Yes." I whimpered, causing Kyuubi to laugh all the louder in my head, Iruka then…fainted. Konohamaru quieted and turned to Iruka, then laughed even louder causing me to join.

"D-Did Iru-Nii just faint?" Konohamaru stuttered between laughs, I sat down by Konohamaru holding my sides, "Y-Yeah he d-did!" I felt tears streaming down the left side of my face, then sobered up, and fixed my shirt.

Konohamaru and I finally quieted, when suddenly the door opened and Jiji walked in, pausing to stare at Iruka, "What's wrong with Iruka?" Jiji asked, causing Konohamaru and myself to go into another bout of laughter.

Finally we stopped laughing again and Iruka woke up as Jiji sat down at the table, "Iruka, are you all right?" Jiji asked, Iruka nodded then turned a small glare toward me.

"Naruto, care to explain how you got that hickey?" Iruka asked causing Jiji to turn his own glare toward me, I gulped and jumped behind Konohamaru's chair who started laughing again.

"Well when two people like each other very…" I dodged a fork being thrown at me and saw Iruka's eye twitching, "Not how it leads to that! Who gave it to you and why are you having sex?!" Iruka yelled, I felt my face flush again.

"W-well…a friend…" Iruka threw another fork and I dodged in the nick of time, Jiji had his own fork in his hand eyes deadly.

"C-come on! It's not the first time I…" This time Jiji's fork grazed my cheek, and I noticed Konohamaru quickly jump into another chair, pale in the face.

"Who was your first time?" Jiji growled lowly in irritation, I gulped…I may be a demon container but damit this man can be scary. Suddenly I felt Kyuubi press forward and his voice took over mine.

"The kit had mind blowing sex, for a human, with one Zabuza Momochi and today Kakashi Hatake." Kyuubi purred, Iruka promptly passed out again and Jiji looked just about the same.

Kyuubi recede back into my mind and blocked off communication but not before I heard his hysterical laughter, my face was flushed a bright red as Konohamaru and Jiji stared at me.

"Y-you had s-sex…with Momochi Zabuza and Hatake Kakashi?" Jiji asked as his face flushed and his nose began to bleed, I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Well… don't be reckless, they are…Kakashi is a fine young man and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you but that Zabuza, I don't want you to be messing with him. N-Now I have to go home and…work. I'll see you tomorrow. Come along Konohamaru." Jiji stated with blood dribbling down his chin, Iruka had woken up again at the beginning of Jiji's talking and was as well staring at Jiji wide eyed.

"Bye Naru-Nii, Iru-Nii." Konohamaru hugged us then left with Jiji, when the two were gone I shuddered as did Iruka. "I…I'm afraid to go to bed now…I might have nightmares." I gulped as I turned wide eyed to Iruka who looked pale-ich green.

"Well Naru-Chan, you are growing up. I will admit I do not approve of your choices, Kakashi the heart breaker and Zabuza…recently turned friend, but I accept you growing up. Try to cover any…evidence from now on though...Please? I don't want to see my Otōto covered in hickeys." Iruka shuddered then stood up.

"I must be heading home, and you need to eat and rest for tomorrow, food is in the fridge, I'll stop bye in the morning. I love you Otōto." Iruka whispered as he hugged me and left the house.

"Kyuubi…" I growled out loud when I heard his laugh, **'Sorry kit that was hilarious. Didn't know the old man swung that way." **Kyuubi burst into another bout of laughter as I shuddered.

"Whatever Kyuu, I have to get ready for bed…I have the exams tomorrow." I stated as I ate a bite, **'Don't forget that delightful little red head.'** Kyuubi purred, I joined in on the purring and put away my dishes and took a quick shower.

After I showered I laid down in bed, "Night Kyuubi." I mumbled as I closed my eyes, **'Night Kit.'** Was the only reply I got from Kyuubi, then I was out.

**&&8*)&&%%**

**A/N:**** Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I have to babysit my cousins, so tell me what you think and here is the poll.**

**Should Naruto be able to have kids when Itachi comes along? (Mpreg)**

**Yes-**** 0**

**No-**** 0**

**~Osdktd**


	9. Chapter 9:AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: **** Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I'm kinda losing my muse for this story.**** I'm going to stop updating this story for a month or so and work on my new story "Konoha Highschool" while I am in recovery from the surgery. I had my appendix taken out and am kinda sore, and "KHS" came to me in a twisted Hydrocodone induced dream. I am sorry but maybe in a month or so I will continue this story, thank you for being patient.**

****&&4 #**

_**Bloodred 321**_

_**Diamond Lotus-chan**_

_**Tsubakigirl**_

_**Anime Hottie Lovah**_

_**Guests that commented…no name**_

_**Sergie**_

_**Zakudeath**_

_**ILOVEGAARA**_

_**XChaos Reborn-incognitoX**_

_**Dareagon**_

_**Red Entrapy**_

_**CrazyCat**_

_**Risei**_

_**school-hetic**_

_**TigrezzTail**_

_**CosignToOblivion**_

_**Darknessthorn**_

_**Tigerlily**_

_**MunkieMagic**_

_**mmimi**_

_**Toulouse**_

_**frania **_

_**Silvermane1**_

_**Whynotlove**_

_**Tachi Kagahara**_

**%%45707645%$%$**

**A/N:**_**When I get my muse for this story going again, I will update. Thank you for being patient and I hope when I continue this story you will continue to read it. Try Out "Konoha Highschool" it is an "Itachi/Naruto" fanfic, as well.**_

_**~Osdktd**_


End file.
